Untitled
by death2fangirlz
Summary: -CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION- CHAPTERS 1 & 2 HAVE BEEN REWRITEN
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is the first fanfic I'd written. I decided to go back and look through it and now I want to rewrite it a little bit. For now no major changes at this point since its just the first chap thats been done, but the rating may change in the future to M if I decide to go that rout, a warning will be put at the start to alert any readers to the change when and if it happens.**

* * *

Sakura was organizing the files in the Hidden Leaf's hospital on a cool, mid-autumn afternoon, occasionally directing visitors to rooms that held their healing loved ones. She gave a smile as she watched a man meet his family after being released from the intensive care. The war was advancing into its final stage and Konoha hoped to defeat the remains of Orochimaru's army within the year.

Though this battle had lasted for less than six years, many Leaf shinobi had died and many more had been fatally wounded. Even with reinforcements from Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in Sand, it had been incredibly difficult to push back the diminished forces.

Sakura looked slowly around the waiting room at the families and shinobi. One woman was crying near one wall, being comforted by a young nurse with short brown hair, with her right arm was draped around the sobbing woman's shoulders, her left rested on the women's arm as she spoke gently. Mothers were telling their young children to keep their voices down. One patient, a man with fresh, white bandages covering his left eye, was struggling to walk with a prosthetic where his left leg should have been.

Sakura wished that she could be working with the other medical ninja on the battle field, but instead had been ordered to remain at the village to train the remaining shinobi in the medic program. The last time she had seen Sasuke and Naruto had been more than six years ago when she watched them, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Chouji, and the others set off with Kakashi and Jiraiya. Hinata was not with the group, having been ordered to help at the academy.

'Sasuke,' Sakura wondered, ' I hope you're alright.' Just then a man walked past her, interrupting her thoughts. Looking up she noticed it was one of the patients. He had been captured by Orochimaru's men and tortured for information. The experience caused him to lose his mind. He often had trouble distinguishing the past from the present. As she watched, the man walked out onto the hospital grounds and out of her site. As he disappeared around a corner Sakura turned, and went back to her work.

'I can't believe that I haven't heard from Sasuke. Or even Naruto. I know that we're at war, but families receive news from their relatives at least every few months. But I shouldn't worry. Sasuke wouldn't let himself get killed. He's too awesome for that,' she chidedherself.

Just then the man that Sakura had been watching only a few moments before ran in yelling, "Come quick! The Fourth has been wounded from battle!" No matter what this man said in his confusion it always held some relevant link to the present. There had to be a wounded man outside the hospital doors.

Sakura dropped the files she was holding and walked outside with the man. As she stepped through the glass doors she saw a large orange and green frog as large as herself with a red beaded necklace. As she stared, the jutsu holding the frog in its form released itself, the young man that had been draped across it's back dropping to the ground, face down. Lacerations across his back still bled heavily and began to join into pools on the ground as Sakura watched.

The young man could not have been much older than she was. His blond hair was longer then she remembered. now pulled back in a short pony tail at the base of his neck. His uniform was tattered with years of battle, as was his leaf head band. Around his neck was a simple chain with a green crystal around two inches long. The blond hair was matted with blood, his visible eye was closed, a laceration above it running in a dark river down his pale face. Blood ran in thin streams from both his nostrils and his mouth. The red pool around his body slowly continued to spread. "Naruto…" Sakura whispered, running forward. She dropped to her knees at his side and checked his pulse. It was slow, and could barely be felt, but it was there, and more than Sakura had expected.

Without moving the blond, the young kunoichi sent out a shadow clone to inform Tsunade of the situation. She then began to work on stopping her teammates bleeding, trying to ignore the feeling of the warm, slowly spreading pool she was kneeling in. After several moments a small amount of chakra return to her quickly followed by the presence of her Master and Shizune behind her.

"I've stopped his bleeding Hokage-sama. I wasn't sure if I should move him until you got here."

"Have you checked this man for identification?" Tsunade asked briskly checking the younger blonde's pupils before searching for internal damage. "I don't need to. I know who he is, "Sakura stated grimly. Tsunade glanced at her questioningly before gingerly rolling the teen over on his back. As she did something caught her eye. Her fist closed tightly over the small crystal, her eyes squeezed shut as if in pain. She slowly undid the clasp and draped the jewel around her own neck.

As the Fifth waited to waited for Shizune to return with a stretcher she sent Sakura to prepare an operating room. When they were both gone, the older blond took a close look at her 'younger brother.'

Around Narutos neck was a thin cut almost a centimeter deep. It looked as though it had been made by a metal wire as large as the cut was deep. There were also marks of a strangling, though it appeared to have been done with only one hand. From his left shoulder to right hip was a deep gash. It had cut through his padded vest, which also seemed to have been burned partially by some explosion, along with his mesh shirt. The assumed blast had singed the wound and caused the chain mesh to burn a large portion of his torso. His right shoulder was also dislocated and seemed to be infected leaving the elder blond to believe it had been this way for several days.

Tsunade shook slightly as she checked for internal damage more thoroughly. Muscles throughout the teen's body were torn, and two or three ribs seemed to be fractured, if not broken. "Damn it, Naruto… I thought you were going to show me that this necklace wasn't cursed… I trusted you… But look what's happened… I was such an idiot," she cursed quietly.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune had returned with Sakura and two male Med. Nin carrying a stretcher. "Move him slowly! He's in critical condition! If any more damage is done to him I'll have your heads!" the Hokage ordered. I.V. tubes with clear liquid were placed in to the blonds veins as he was lain on the white cloth. As the men were about to lift him from the ground, his body stiffened and his back arched slightly as a fountain of blood erupted from his mouth. Soon after his eyes rolled back behind their lids and the young blond began to seizure.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she rushed over and started to prepare a medical jutsu. "Out of the way!" ordered Tsunade, shoving the younger girl aside roughly. The Godaime gathered chakra to her hands and placed them over the blonds forehead. The convulsion slowly faded. "Get him to the operation room! Now! He's running out of time!"

"Yes Ma'am!" the group quickly disappeared from sight. "I'm coming with you," Sakura stated as she began to follow her instructor. "No," was the sharp reply. "Why not, I can help!" Sakura demanded. "No you cant" Tsunade state grimly as she walked through the clear glass doors. "But why!"

Tsunade rounded on her pupil. "You've never held the life of a teammate in your hands. You've never cared about Naruto. It's only ever been about Sasuke with you, even after everything that's happened. I won't let someone like you hold his life. Shizune!" she snapped. "Take Haruno home."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," with that the Fifth disappeared into the operating room.

Naruto's body was in terrible condition. Tsunade didn't even want to think about what he had gone through, or how any living thing could do this to another person. No. No person could do this to another human, except Orochimaru, and he was already dead. "I need someone to stitch this wound!" Tsunade shouted to one of her assistant Med. Nin's.

They had been working for nearly three hours and Naruto's condition had not greatly improved. Though she had worn gloves, the blood had long scenes soaked through. As she watched her hands being washed in blood, unwanted memories were carried on waves of dread from the depths of her mind. She saw her younger brother so mutilated that she could barely recognize him, except for the necklace their Grandfather had left them. She saw her boyfriend, Dan, dead before her, his blood coating her hands, the cursed jewel around his neck. She had refused to give that jewel to anyone after this, fearing for their lives. That is, until she met a young boy…

_-'I don't care if she is a lady! Anyone who insults the Hokage is gonna have to deal with me!'-_

After nearly five hours of work Narutos condition was stable, though his life wasn't out of danger yet. He was attached to a heart monitor, respirator, and several different I.V.s His shoulder was in place but the infection hadn't cleared. The joint would need to be replaced when his condition was strong enough. Internal bleeding had stopped and his ribs had been healed. His throat was minor and left to heal on its own with some stitches. There was no sign of brain damage for the seizure.

The only real issue was his arms. Not even medical jutsu could heal everything. His right would not be functional for some time because of his shoulder, and his left could be used for miner tasks. Whether or not his sight had been affected in any way Tsunade wouldn't know until he woke up, if he ever did. Tsunade sighed as she hoped for the best,

It was well past ten that night when Tsunade left Naruto's side. As soon as she entered the hall, Shizune and Hinata ran up to her. "Lady Tsunade!"

"Ho-Hokage-sama," Hinata panted as she stopped. "I-is Naruto-kun alright? H-he isn't going to-"

"Relax," Tsunade said gently. "He's doing alright. He's stable now, but he was badly wounded. And before you ask, no one is allowed to see him but those helping me."

Hinata's face fell slightly. Tsunade smiled, even though she had given up on her crush on Naruto, she still cared about him very deeply.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" A dark haired man was running down the hall towards them, a small scroll in his hand. "I have a message from the front! It's from Jiraiya-sama!" Tsunade's eyes hardened. "What's happened?"

The man stopped running a few feet away, panting. "The enemy surrendered after Naruto killed their leader. Jiraiya-sama is the one that sent him back. Kakashi and Jiraiya's ANBU teams are cleaning up the front and should be back within the month."

"What about Naruto's Jounin team," Tsunade demanded.

"They left the rear where they had been recuperating nearly five days ago. Considering their weakened state, they should arrive sometime in the next day or two."

"Who's leading the group?"

"Uchiha Sasuke was placed as Second when Uzumaki Naruto was promoted."

"Good," she sounded relived. She dismissed the Jounin and turned back to the young Hyuuga. "I think it's time that you head home, Hinata. Shizune you should go with her."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"H-hai, Hokage-sama," Hinata responded quietly, tenting her fingers in front of herself as she looked down shyly.

"A-ano, Sh-Shizune-san?" Hinata stammered.

"Hm?"

"When did Naruto-kun become a Jounin?"

Shizune was quiet a moment, the only noise the sound of their steps and the gentle rustle of fabric. "Hm… I think it was around… four years ago? Yeah. For some reason all the higher rank shinobi insisted. I don't know why he was placed as squad leader, but he now out ranks the others. He could be ANBU, be he still needs to pass the exam. No exception."

"Why was he placed as leader over Shikamaru?"

"They just said that he was a better choice. For some reason Sasuke, who was directly under Shikamaru, made no complaint about being passed over; I was told he was planning to decline if offered the position."

"I guess time really does change people," Hinata said quietly.

"From what I've been told," Shizune continued, " his tactical ability as well as combat skills are high for someone of his age. His planning took out one of the enemy's largest basses. Only ten people, counting himself took down a base holding over two hundred teams. There were no casualties on our side. The official records say it took just over a couple of hours."

"S-sugoi…" Hinata looked over at the older women. She had a blank look on her face. Her eye's were looking strait ahead but weren't actually seeing. "Shizune-san?"

"Hm?" she looked over at the young Hyuuga, coming out of her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah? No, no, gomen, Hinata-chan," seeing Hinata wasn't convinced Shizune sighed. "It's just that… It feels like the Naruto that I knew may not exist anymore. After everything that he's done, all he's had to do. Everything that he's seen… How could he possibly be the same? Taking your first life has a lasting effect. Thinking back on how he was before and everything that's happened to him since… It doesn't feel possible…"

Hinata thought this over. "Well, he will be different." Shizune looked over at her, surprised. "He'll be stronger, older, and probably more mature. He'll be a Jounin. But he'll still be Naruto. And I don't think anything can change that," Hinata finished, smiling gently. Shizune smiled back.

"You know? It's hard to believe that you don't have a crush on Naruto anymore, it still sounds like you do." She laughed at the look of embarrassment on the younger kunoichi's face." When they reached the Hyuuga complex they each said their goodbyes and went their separate way's.

Naruto's team sped towards the forest surrounding Konoha. Sasuke leading the group in a full sprint, desperate to get to the village, to Naruto, desperate to know what had become of his friend, to know if he was alive. No. There was no 'if.' Naruto was alive. He had to be. If he wasn't… Sasuke didn't know what he would do, it was his fault the blond had gotten hurt so badly. Sasuke had sworn that he wouldn't let anything happen to Naruto, no matter what he wouldn't let him die. But he had failed to protect him. He had failed himself, and the team. But worst of all, he had failed Naruto. Because of his stupid mistake Naruto could…

Sasuke willed his emotions back. He had come dangerously close to losing control many times over the last few days. When it had all happened, everything had come apart, his fear, desperation, and sadness all breaking through the wall he had built up around them. He had just completely broken down. The next day he found himself in a designated safe zone away from the front. All he could think about was whether or not things would have been different if he could have helped. All he could see when he closed his eyes was Naruto slowly falling to the ground beside the now dead enemy. All he could hear was the soft thump when Naruto hit the ground. That haunting sound that, despite the clashing weapons and screams that surrounded them, had seemed so loud to the young ravens ears.

_-'Na… Naru…to…' He called weakly, clutching at a deep gash in his side. 'Get up… Come on, get up! Arg!' He collapsed as he attempt to stand. The taste of blood filled his mouth as he gasped for breath. His body shaking painfully as he crawled toward his fallen friend._

_'Come on. Don't fool around like this! Naruto! Oh gods… No. Pleas no… You can't… You can't die… You can't…' His voice was shaking, his breathing shallow. He could feel warmth growing in his eye's as they filled with water. He started coughing, blood flowing up from his from his lungs. He soon passed out from exhaustion and blood loss.- _

When he had woken up he was in a medical tent, his ribs still bandaged, as were his many other wounds. The first thing he asked was about Naruto. Was he alive? Was he alright? Where was he? He had been told that Naruto had been transported back to Konoha. They hadn't received any news about his condition since.

"Hey! Sasuke! Slow down! You need to stay with the damn group!" Sasuke ignored the brunettes shouts, continuing forward at his rushed pace.

Kiba turned toward Akamaru, the dog now large enough for Kiba to easily ride with his feet a good foot off the ground. He whispered something and the dog ran forward, quickly coming up behind the Uchiha and pushing his head under the teens legs, easily slipping him onto his back.

"Son of a-!" Sasuke yelled. Akamaru slowed down as the group came up behind them.

"We know you're worried, Sasuke." Ten-Ten said, coming up beside him, "we all are. But if you don't slow down you'll hurt yourself again before we even get there, then what use will you be to him?" Sasuke knew that she was right, but that didn't mean that he had to admit it.

"Relax, Uchiha. Uzumaki won't let himself die. He still has thing's he's sworn to do," Neji stated. Despite his relaxed appearance Sasuke knew that he was worried also. Over the years the older male had gained a respect for the younger blond. For now Sasuke resigned himself to a slower pace, all the while pleading with the god's for Naruto to be alive.

As the team neared the village gates they were intercepted by a squad of ANBU. "We've been commanded by Lady Hokage to halt all travel beyond this point without confirmation of identity. If you are shinobi of this village, then give us your names, squad number, and Captains name."

Sasuke pushed back his annoyance and calmly stepped forward. "Jounin squad number fifty-eight. Our captain, Uzumaki Naruto was sent back to Konoha due to life threatening injuries. I, Uchiha Sasuke have taken command in his place. The other members are Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Ten-Ten."

The ANBU nodded, turning to another member, "Crow, you move ahead of them and inform the guards at the gate that they are to allow them to pass without question." An ANBU in a bird mask nodded and disappeared, as did the others a second later. "You may continue."

"Finally," Sasuke said. "Lets go."

* * *

**So let me know how it is if you like, I love reviews and will try to respond if possible. You can continue reading though changes may be made in the near future now that I have a break from school. Anyway, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's group met no resistance as they passed through Konohas gate, moving quickly to the hospital. Akamaru was left to wait outside as the others moved to the reception desk, "Where's Tsunade," the young woman behind the desk jumped at the unexpected interruption and quickly fumbled through her papers. "Uh, she's with a patient in intensive care," she said quickly. "But you can't go in, no one is allowed to visit," she called quickly as the team began to move down the hall.

"Sasuke?" the raven turned at the call, seeing Shizune and Hinata walking into the reception space. "Shizune," Sasuke greeted quickly, "What's going on with Naruto."

"Neji-ni-san," Hinata said as she moved over to her cousin, "Welcome back," she said with a smile. "Arigato, Hinata-sama," he answered.

"Hey, are you to, like, a couple now or what?" Neji sent a cold glare at the dog trainer. "If you idiots are finished," Sasuke growled. He turned back to Shizune, "How's Naruto?"

"His condition is stable, but…" Sasukes eye's narrowing slightly at the hesitation. "He isn't out of danger yet. His wounds couldn't be completely healed, like his muscles for example. His ribs are healing well enough on their own, though. There will be some scaring on his chest from the burns and laceration for some time but we think the Kyuubis chakra should reduce it over time," she paused for a moment. "He also suffered a minor seizer soon after arriving and lost a lot of blood but there haven't been any lasting effects."

"So he'll be alright then," Ten-Ten sighed.

"There is one other thing," Shizune said looking worried. "Naruto slipped into a coma late last night. It seems to be caused by chakra exhaustion but the Kyuubi doesn't seem to be active within his body at the moment. We don't know when he'll come out of it," she finished quietly before being called away by a passing aid.

The group remained where they were for a moment longer, then, one by one, they drifted off moving to one corner of the waiting room, out of the way of passing nurses. They were silent, each staring off in a random direction watching memories play though their minds. Good and bad memories that each involved a certain blond shinobi. How they had hurt him, and were helped by him despite that. This situation just didn't seem real.

Tsunade slowly walked toward the group huddled in the corner of the small waiting room. As she drew closer each pair of eyes locked on her, seeming to search her face for any hint of what she could tell them and what that information could do to them. Every pair of eyes, that is, except Sasukes. Shikamaru stood finally and addressed the elder blond, "How is he?"

Tsunade sighed. "There's been no real changed. Though his pulse is slower than normal, even for sleep, it's still steady. He seems to be doing well otherwise, his brain waves are normal. The only real problems are his shoulder and his arms. His right shoulder was in pretty bad shape. It was dislocated and was badly infected. It must have been that way long before he received any of the other injuries. It will take some time to heal properly but should be fine. The muscles in his arm were torn but with time will be fine."

"He never said anything about that..." Ten-Ten said.

"That idiot," Kiba snapped, "Why didn't he tell us he was hurt like that?"

Sasuke had not reacted to Tsunades message, staring down at his tightly clasped hands. The only sign that he heard the blond woman at all was the tightness in his shoulders. "I can't let all of you in to see he until tomorrow morning. You should all head home and get some rest until them." After the group had moved off, Tsunade turned to the young raven. "I need to know what happened Sasuke, and currently you are the only one that can tell me." Sasukes eyes flickered up to Tsunade's face, quickly returning to their original position in the shadows of the brunettes hair. The Uchiha held his silence. "Sasuke-"

"It's my fault." Tsunades eyes narrowed in confusion at the quiet statement but she remained silent in the hope that the teen would continue on his own. "I made a mistake... He jumped in between me and the man I was fighting to protect me and his chest was torn open. I blacked out not long after. When I came around the man was dead… and Naruto had fallen with him. When I managed to get over to him he was unresponsive. He had lost a lot of blood but there was nothing I could do to help him. I managed to get a signal sent to Kakashi but after that I'm not sure what happened between then and when I woke up in the medical tent back at camp." His voice maintained a steady monotone through his recitation, maintaining an apparent indifference to the situation. However, the slight shaking of his clasped hands proved this perception wrong but she said nothing.

"I'll take you to his room." Taking a deep breath Sasuke nodded rose from his seat. Tsunade lead him to a recovery room on the second level of the hospital. Sasukes eyes slid over the sterile white walls with disdain. He had never enjoyed such place; the wall seemed to close regardless of the rooms size. The blond women stopped before a partly open door across from the nurses' station. As he stepped over the threshold a steady beeping pulsed against his ears as his eyes took in the image of the pale blond on the bed.

Sasuke stepped closer to the prone figure, sinking into a chair placed at the bedside, elbows on his knees with his hands clasped before him once again. Silence fell over the room, interrupted only by the steady beep of the heart monitor and gentle hissing of the blondes' respirator. "I swore to protect him and I failed." Sasuke whispered, seemingly more directed at himself rather than Tsunade. "He had no reason to do what he did. He had more important obligations as our leader then to protect one pawn."

Tsunade tensed at the ravens words. "How dare you say that," she hist. "How dare you spit on what Naruto did for you. He thinks of you as a brother, and you say that?"

"What have I done for him to make him trust me like that? I've tried to kill him, insulted and looked down on him. I never wanted his protection." His voice never change, maintaining that same infuriating monotone. "Obviously your life and friendship means something to him, that's enough for him to want to protect you whether or not you wanted it to begin with." She moved over to the door and began to open it before pausing, "I'll tell the staff that you have permission to stay." And with that she left Sasuke sitting against the wall.

"Pathetic." A single crimson eye observed the prone figure before its cell with deep disdain. Such a child was not worthy of his power. Such a weak and helpless being, this whelp would never be worthy of the Kyuubis strength. Of course he couldn't simply allow his cage to die, it would mean the end of his life as well. A deep growl resonated through the damp cell room, shaking droplets of water free the surrounding pipes and stone to drip into the chill water with a sharp sound which echoed through the blonds now unconscious mind.

"Very well." Thick tendrils of red energy crawled slowly through the thick bars caging the great fox demon, wrapping around the limp blond form floating in the shallow water that covered the stone floor, encasing it in pulsing red light.

Naruto had shown no drastic change over the four days, which puzzled Tsunade considering the blonds remarkable healing ability. Something as simple as chakra exhaustion and blood loss should not have caused such a reaction. The only explanation the women could find was that the body had shut itself down to prevent any further adjuration to the still healing muscles, it was known to occur though had become less and less frequent as medical jutsu improved over the years. Sakura still had shown no interest in visiting with her former teammate and had simply acted as though nothing had change. However, after four days of Sasuke doing nothing but watching over the blond since his return to the village Sakura had had enough of being ignored. "Come on Sasuke-kun. You need to do something other than sit here all day. This isn't healthy. Let me take you out to eat. It'll be fun!" she chirped. Sasuke made no move to acknowledge the girls presence. Sakura stepped closer to the seated raven, a saccharin sweet smile on her lips. "Come on Sasuke-kun, he'll be fine for a couple of hours. If he hasn't woken up by now I'm sure you won't miss anything-"

And Sasuke slapped her. There had been times throughout the seven years they had worked together that the temptation had been there, but he could not restrain himself any longer. After all Naruto had done for her, all the times he had protected her and she did nothing to pay back her debts. This time, however, she had taken it too far.

Sakuras hand came up to cup her stinging cheek, slowly turning back to face her long time crush, "S-Sasuke-kun…" she stuttered. "Get out. Now," She flinched at the sharpness of his voice, taking a step back from him. Sasukes charcoal eyes were tinted with red, daring her to speak. She turned, and fled the room.

"Sakura?" questioned Iruka as the girl past him, a questioning look directed at the younger brunette as he entered the quiet hospital room. Sasuke returned his silent question with a steady glare.

Iruka sighed, "She said something about Naruto, didn't she, you know that she never thought well of him." Sasuke gave no reply. The elder male sighed once again. "Sasuke, I know you probably won't listen to me, but you really should take a break and get a good nights' sleep. You've hardly left this room these last few days. Besides," he smiled softly, "You'll need to be well rested for when Naruto wakes up, right?" Sasuke let out a soundless sigh, his shoulders sagging imperceptibly. "Fine," he agreed quietly.

Sasuke fell asleep soon after he lay down; his dreams where a tangled mass of memory and imagination, one nearly indistinguishable from the other, past and present mixing and swirling together. The thoughtless world of sleep was a welcome reprieve from the steady monochrome of his waking life. He didn't have to think, didn't have to worry, didn't have to sort through the tangled and confusing mass of emotions running through him. The colors and pictures simply swirled in what patter they willed and Sasuke simply drifted along in their wake.

The next morning found the young Uchiha at Narutos bed once again. He hardly noticed the steady beep of the heart monitor anymore, the removal of the respirator, however, left the room seeming oddly quiet. The hospital staff had not entered the room in some time, trusting the stoic young raven to alert them to any changes that may occur. As it was Sasuke was left on his own to watch over the sleeping man. He rested his folded arms on the edge of the mattress, his head laid atop them, eyes closed as he allowed his mind drifted.

Sasuke listened to the slow monotone pace of the heart monitor, not hearing as the door cracked open slightly. Iruka looked in at his two old students. He shut his eyes for several seconds, then opened them slowly. 'Naruto…' He shut the door quietly. "Any news on Kakashi and Jiraiya?" he asked, turning back to Tsunade.

The woman nodded, "We received a message that they left the field several days ago. They should arrive back within several hours."

"I didn't know Sasuke cared so much," Iruka commented, smirking slightly as he glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. Tsunade smiled, "I don't think he knew himself,". Iruka chuckled lightly before his face grew serious. "What do you intend to do about Sakura?" The blonds eyes narrowed, "I haven't decided yet."

Jiraiya and Kakashi arrived late that afternoon. After giving their report to Lady Tsunade they had moved to the hospital in search of their fallen student. The room was empty when they entered, the silence not suited to the blond figure on the bed. Various I.V.s ran into his arm, needles disappearing below his skin, carrying the needed nutrients and medicines the teen required. A heart monitor stood quiet to one side of the bed, beating in steady time with the movements of its wards pulse.

A soft knock on the rooms door alerted them to the presence of a nurse standing just within the room. "I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting you. I just came to check on the patient." Kakashi nodded silently, stepping to the side. The women smiled softly. "You know, this has to be the only time that the Uchiha hasn't been in here when I've come. I think Tsunade was about ready to throw him out if he didn't leave to get some rest at night. He's barely left the room sense he returned." The two men each raised an eyebrow at this but neither spoke.

Sasuke was informed of Kakashi and Jiraiya's arrival soon after entering the hospital that morning. As he approached the familiar wooden door muffled voices reached Sasukes ears. As his hand steeled on the door knob the sound abruptly stopped before he pushed it open. "Ah! Sasuke, glad to see that you're alright," Kakashi said brightly as the young man came into sight. "What were you talking about just now?" the raven asked, ignoring the others greating. "Oh nothing much, just the position the village is in. We lost a lot of men during the war after all, so we'll be very weak for some time -" Kakashi started.

"You should know by now that I can tell when you're lying, Sensei," the raven stated bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Not that I see how it could possibly be relevant to you," Jiraiya responded, " but we were speaking of Narutos father." Sasuke raised a slim brow at this, "You mean the Youndaime Hokage," he stated. Both men looked surprised, "How do you know about that?"

"I'd had me suspicions for a few years. Everything just fit together, not to mention their similar appearances. Naruto told me last year. Turns out he figured it out a long time ago. He's not stupid you know."

"How could he have done that? The Third made sure there was no obvious connection aside from the seal." Kakashi said. Sasuke merely shrugged. "No idea. He never told me where he found out from."

Jiraiyas eyes narrowed as he surveyed the boy before him, "You haven't told anyone else about this have you Uchiha?" Sasukes eyes flashed red briefly at the accusation in the larger mans voice, "What are you insinuating?" Jiraiya stepped closer to the brunette, looking down at his as he drew close. "I don't trust you, Uchiha. After that stunt you pulled at the valley I don't see why I should. I don't care if it's been seven years of seven seconds, I don't intend to forget what you did." Sasuke held his gaze steadily, returning the intense glare. "You aren't the only one that remembers and regrets what happened back then," he spoke quietly, "But I am the one that has to live with the fact that I almost killed the one person in this damn village that I cared about. I don't plan on throwing away the trust that he gave me after what I did to him." Kakashi stepped up to the pair before the Toad Sage could respond, "Alright, let's stop this. This isn't the time or the place." With one final look at the young Uchiha, the older male turned and moved from the room.

Silence fell in in between the rooms remaining occupants in the wake of Jiraiyas departure. After several long moments past Sasuke spoke quietly, "What was he like? The Yondaime?" he asked, looking at Naruto.

"He was a great man," Kakashi replied quietly. "He was someone you couldn't help but put our trust in. Confident with an unyielding determination when his mind was set to something, but at times he could be the most foolish person I had ever known. Always joking around," he laughed lightly. "Naruto would have given him a run for his money, I'm sure. He would have made a great father," Kakashi added sadly. "It's really amazing how similar they both are."

"If you both were so close to the Fourth then why didn't you tell Naruto about this? Or take care of him when he was younger? Jiraiya was his teacher and you where his student. Didn't you have a duty to his son?" Irritation crept into the raven's voice at this thought. Why hadn't they done something to help Naruto? They had simply left him at the hand s of the villagers who had thought of the boy as nothing more than the human embodiment of the monster that had torn their families apart.

"In all honesty, I hadn't even known that he had survived the attack. If I had been told, I would have taken responsibility for him," he laughed lightly," though I don't know how much of a father I would have made. I was hardly more than a child myself at the time. And as for Jiraiya," Kakashi paused for a moment. "He had way of providing for a child. His duty to the village took him from one destination to another. He couldn't simply abandon his position but if he had been told what had become of his students son at the hands of the citizens of Konoha I know he would have come running back. The counsel kept an incredibly tight hold on any information regarding Narutos lineage. I wasn't told until I was given my placement as Team Sevens instructor."

The steady pulse of the heart monitor rained over the room as silence fell once again between master and student, each retreating to their own thoughts. Sasukes gaze remained trained on the face of the sleeping blond, his thoughts whirling as they drifted back over what Jiraiya had said, replaying scenes from the Valley of the End seven years ago. The truth of what he had nearly done, what he had truly intended to do that day, still haunted him. It flitted through the back of his mind each time he came into contact with Naruto, steeling like a heavy stone in the pit of his stomach.

Kakashi watched his former student closely. Regardless of what the Sanin may believe, Sasuke had proven his loyalty to both the village and Naruto countless times just within this past year. There was something between the two of them that he wasn't sure anyone could truly comprehend. Hell he wasn't sure the pair could explain it themselves. The bond they shared was incredible. The way they moved together, acting with hardly any signal or communication on the battle field was breath taking, almost as though they were going through the movements of some great dance. There was a fire between the two of them that stretched far beyond that of rival, friend, or teammate. Beyond even that of brothers. Though Kakashi would never admit it to another living soul, he had his suspicions of Sasukes true feelings towards Naruto. The question remained, though, whether Sasuke would be willing to admit that truth to himself in the end.

A sudden increase in the monitors' rate caught the attention of the silent pair. The blonds pulse had increased, resuming its normal waking pace. "I'll inform Tsunade," Kakashi said moving to the door even as he spoke, returning several minutes later with the Hokage. The monitor was removed, along with two of the remaining I.V. drips. A quick check over revealed that the sleeping teens brain activity was increasing. He was beginning to regain consciousness.

All heads turned when a weak voice broke the silence of the room.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

**So please read and review to let me know what you think so far. Rating may change in the future, not sure if I will take that path with this fic at the moment **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so heres the new chapture 3. let me know what you think.**

* * *

Naruto came around slowly, becoming vaguely aware of the presence of others around him and the low murmur of voices. Something cool ran down the side of his neck, dripping off onto the ground beneath him. Wait… He wasn't on the ground, was he? His hand twitch weakly at his side, catching on the soft fabric draped over his body. No, he wasn't on the ground… He wasn't even outside. The air was to still, to clean smelling. So where… He remembered fighting someone and, and what? What happened after that? Everything seemed to fade at that point, turning to nothing but blackness, jumbled sound, and a strange numbness. Why was he fighting? And why couldn't he seem to get his eyes open?

The voices seemed to be getting stronger now. What were they talking about? And why the hell couldn't they shut up, he was so tiered; couldn't they just let him sleep in piece? Snatches of the strangly muffled conversation broke through to him "…Uchiha…" "…almost killed… care about…" before the sound of a door closing beat sharply against his ears. He knew those voices, why where they here? Uchiha! Sasuke! That's right, he was fighting to protect him! Did Sasuke get away? Where was he? Why the hell was he sleeping when Sasuke was in trouble!

He tried once again to open his eyes, succeeding in getting them open to slits before letting them fall closed against the light above his head. His mouth opened, air pushing through his throat in a feeble attempt at speech, achieving nothing more than a weak breath that nearly sent him into a fit of silent coughs. The air seemed like sand paper against his parched throat, seeming to burn the tender flesh. "S-Sa-suke..." he managed to rasp out weakly.

The muffled voices quieted, the soft rustling of fabric taking their place as one of the unknown watchers moved beside the bed, "Naruto?" came an unsure voice. The blond fought against his eyelids once more, this time succeeding in holding them open against the stinging light, a blurred shadow coming into view before sharpening into the form of the young Uchiha. Naruto blinked in confusion as he took in the white ceiling beyond the pale ravens face."S-sasuke? W-where-" he managed to gasp out before dissolving once again into weak, soundless coughs.

"You're at the Konoha hospital, Naruto," the raven replied, easing the blond into a sitting position as Kakashi passed him a small cup of water. Naruto sighed as the raven slowly tipped the water down the smaller males' throat.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Foggy blue eyes turned to the grey haired Jounin before slipping closed tiredly. "Heh, better then ever Kakashi-sensei," he rasped through a smirk, the words coming out easier after wetting his mouth. Naruto's hand moved slowly, and somewhat jerkily to the bandages at his chest then higher to his neck, feeling the cloth encasing those parts of his body.

Sasuke was so relieved to see those sky blue eyes open and looking so alive, despite being out of focused and tired, he could have laugh; but he held his silence. Tsunade stepped up to the blond, her face holding a large smile as she gave the younger blond a thorough examination. "How long have I been here?" the young man asked in confusion.

"Its been about four days now, brat," Tsunade answered. "You gave us quite the scare when you first came in. You mind telling me what the hell happened?" The busty woman's eyes narrowed, her arms crossing over her chest.

Narutos eyes squinted at the ceiling, "I don't really remember…" he trailed off softly. "I was fighting with someone… And when I took him down, I looked around to see where everyone had split up to, to see if they were okay, ya know? And…" his eyes fell closed for a moment before revealing themselves once again as he turned to look at the silent Uchiha. "And I saw Sasuke. He was in trouble, I don't really know what happened after that. It all kind of blurs together." He pulled his eyes away from the stoic raven to meet Tsunades honey colored gaze, "Sorry Baa-chan." The women shook her head, "Don't worry about it Brat, it happens. Just try and get some rest for now. I'll be back later to check in on you," with a quick hug, the women stepped out, pulling the door closed behind her.

Silence full over the rooms' two remaining occupants. Narutos eyes fell closed once again, exhaustion beginning to creep in on him once again. "So what's been going on since I was brought here?" Sasuke looked over to his commander at the tiered question; it was strange seeing the man like this, so tiered and weak. "Everyone's fine. They came back to the village with me the day after you were sent back by Jiraiya."

"That's awesome," Naruto smirked softly. His eyes cracked open, the sleep dulled blue looking over the raven standing before him, his cheek laying flush against the pillow. "What about you? You were in pretty bad shape that day." Sasuke looked away, "I'm fine."

"Sasuke-"

"I said I'm fine, Sir." Naruto almost flinched at the sharp edge to the ravens tone. Silence crowded the room, blanketing them in an almost oppressive air. Naruto sighed, turning his head to watch the few clouds he could see drifting lazily by the window until Sasuke spoke. "I'm glad you're alright. I'm sorry for putting you in such a situation."

Narutos face scrunched up in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about? How is any of this your fault?"

"Because of my mistake in that fight, you jumped in and took a blow that was meant to kill me. I don't know what I would have done if you had lost your life in my place," the young Uchiha replied, voice low, not looking at the blond; thoughts of such a situation had flitted through his mind more times than he was willing to admit and it brought him no end of confusion. He was close to the blond, he understood that but this just didn't feel right to him. Something was different; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position with some difficulty, wincing as his stiff muscles pulled, refusing to follow his minds orders. "It was my choice; if I'd died it wouldn't have been anyone's fault but my own. You're my friend, I couldn't just stand there. You're like a brother to me; I couldn't just stand there and watch."

"And you think I would have accepted that? You getting your dumb ass all killed because you couldn't watch me get hurt or killed? Naruto we were told ever since we were academy students that we were likely to get kill on missions, that most of us wouldn't make it to twenty! " the brunet growled, voice beginning to rise.

"That doesn't mean that I'm just going to let it happen if there's something I can do to stop it! Naruto suddenly wasn't as tiered as he had been a moment ago. "I wasn't thinking-"

"Exactly," Sasuke cut across him, "You don't think Naruto! You act on impulse when it comes to people you care about! You had a duty to the rest of your team on that field, you are their leader! It is your job to survive and complete the mission; you can't go throwing your life away for one pawn!"

"Damn it Sasuke! You're not a pawn to me, you're my friend! I'm sorry if I hurt your fucking pride by saving your ungrateful ass but you're my fucking friend and for some fucking reason I care about what happens to you! Besides, we both know that village wants you alive more than me anyway."

"What did you say? What about Jiraiya and Iruka? What about everyone on your fucking team! Aren't they a part of this village too?" Sasuke hesitated for a second, than continued on in a quieter voice, "And what about me? Say you think of me like a brother, so how do think you dying for me would affect my life?" the raven asked, pitch eyes meeting clear blue.

Naruto studied his friends face, seeing the emotion hidden within his dark eyes as he spoke and the soft smile that just barely pulled at the edges of his lips and felt a gentle warmth bloom in his chest. "Fine, your right about that," his smile faltered slightly, "but even after all I've done for this place there are still people who throw looks at me, and believe life here would be better with me gone." He managed a tiered but sincere smile, "But it's not so bad when you know that at least some people care." Sleep claimed the young Jounin not long after, pulling him into its quiet, shadowed depth, hiding him from the stresses of waking life. Sasuke slipped out not long after the blonds breathing evened out, leaving to allow the teen to ret on his own.

It was still early as the raven left the hospital, only just pasted mid-day. He moved in the direction of the academy, deciding to inform Iruka of Narutos recovery. The older man was still in class preparing the young students for the graduation test later that week. Sasuke smirked to himself at that thought, remembering how Naruto used to be back during their time at the academy and marveling at how far he had come. His thoughts were interrupted and his face returned to its impassive set as Sakura came into view.

Both stopped several feet from the other. Sakura crossed her arms as she fixed a flat stare on the male. "So. I see you finally decided to leave the hospital. It's about time you came to your senses," she stated coolly. Sasuke remained silent. "So, did he finally kick the bucket or did you finally give up on him ever coming to."

"Neither," Sasuke answered with a glare. "He regained consciousness over an hour ago," he started walking again, pausing as he came directly beside the pink haired girl. "Don't speak to me or Naruto again. He's had a hard enough life. He doesn't need people like you around," with that the Uchiha continued past the girl without looking back.

When Sasuke reached the academy he walked up to the window that gazed into his old class room. Iruka was in the middle of a lecture, the scene so familiar to Sasuke he couldn't help the small smirk that almost threatened a smile. He stepped up to the open window, tapping his knuckle on the glass. Iruka stopped and looked at him, addressing the class before moving over to slide open the window.

"Is there something you need Sasuke? Is everything alright with Naruto?"

Sasukes smirk widened slightly. "Narutos fine, I came to inform you that he's regained consciousness. He's sleeping now."

"Sasuke that's great!" he said with a large grin.

"He's still pretty weak but he's doing well." His eye's flicked over Iruka's shoulder as movement caught his eye. "Speaking of Naruto," he nodded over the instructors shoulder. Iruka didn't even turn before shouting, "Inari! Get back in your seat!"

"Ah! Yes, sensei!" the boy yelped, running back from the door, laughter breaking out among the other students.

Iruka sighed. "At least he's not as bad as Naruto. No student I've had has been. Inari's as close as they come, though. I have to get back, thanks for telling me what's happened. I'll go by and see him as soon as possible."

Sasuke walked silently onto the old training field. The rest of his team was currently gathered there, sitting under the shadows of a large tree talking as they relaxed after their training session. Gai and Anko were also among the group, watching as Ten-Ten half-heartedly threw kunai at a target from her seat on a fallen log. Neji was leaning against the trunk of the tree, eyes closed as the others talked about nothing around him. Sasuke moved towards the group, hands in his pockets, face impassive as the eyes of his teammates flicked up at his approach.

"Sasuke!" Lee called as he jumped from his perch on one branch to meet the raven, thee others joining him soon after. "Why aren't you with Naruto? Did something happen?" Ten-Ten said hurriedly.

The raven shook his head with a smirk. "Nothing's happened to Naruto. I came to tell you that he finally woke up about an hour ago. He woke up around an hour ago. He's still pretty weak; he was sleeping when I left."

"With Tsunade here, Naruto will be back on his feet in no time!" Lee yelled, giving his characteristic thumbs-up.

"That's right! With Lady Hokage here Narutos flame of youth will glow brighter than ever before when he is fully healed!" Gai yelled, tears suddenly streaming down his face as he embraced his student. "After what she has done for Lee I know that Naruto is in great hands!"

"Right," Sasuke said, giving the older man a strange look. "You should go home and get some sleep, Sasuke," Ten-Ten said giving Sasuke a small smile, ignoring her teacher. "You don't look like you've gotten enough rest lately." Sasuke simple nodded at the women, giving the two spandex clad men one confused glance before walking away.

Sasuke stepped into his shadowed room later that night, his mind turning once again to his troubled thought from that morning. Something about his feeling for the foolish blond had changed. He felt things he had never noticed, things he was sure hadn't been there before leaving Konoha for the front six years ago. Things he knew his twelve year old self had never thought of feeling for the blond, regardless of their close friendship, but now… Sasuke ran a hand through ink black strands in a frustrated motion, his eyes straying to an old picture frame sitting on a small table, a rare smile tilting his lips.

He remembered when Naruto had forced the photo on him one day, making him swear to keep it for fear of some ridiculous punishment that now he couldn't even remember. It was the only photo team seven had ever taken together, soon after they had been sent to compete in their first chunnin exam, which fell apart with Sounds invasion and the Third death. The war had started a year later, several months after Orochimaru had tempted Sasuke, nearly leading to the young Uchihas desertion.

His eyes slowly drifted to a slightly warn, yet newer print lying flat on the wooden surface. It had been taken only six or seven months ago around a fire at a base near the edge of Wind. The two had been sitting with a group of fellow Leaf shinobi when the blond had fallen asleep, his head falling on the ravens shoulder. Surprise was clearly shown on the Uchihas face as he looked down at his leader. One of the older nin had snapped the photo before Sasuke had noticed, laughing at the teens expression. The blond had never seen the picture, Sasuke having 'talked' it away from the laughing man soon after he heard of its existence. He hadn't pland on keeping it, but something about the scene just felt... right to him.

The ravens froze as that thought came to mind. No, he shook his head. No couldn't feel that way about the blond, could he? Sasuke ran his hands through his hair as he sunk onto his bed, head in his hands. How could he be so stupid as to not notice? It was so obvious! Somehow, someway, he had fallen for the idiot.

* * *

**So please R&R. I'd love to know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! : 3**

* * *

Several days after letting all of Naruto's friends know what had happened with the blon, he was walking back down the same white hall to the ll to familiar room. But this time when he opened the door-

"Sasuke-teme! Your back! I was getting board!"

It was to find a fully awake Naruto.

"Hn. You just woke up from a coma a couple days ago and you're already like this. I was hoping you'd be at least a little quieter then normal," Sasuke said, though he was honestly relived that the blond was so lively. It made things feel more normal, like the last couple of months hadn't happened and were all just a bad dream.

"Arg! You're such an ass Teme!"

Sasuke eventually sat down on the end of Naruto's bed. After talking for a while a comfortable silence fell between the two teens. Naruto eventually broke it.

"So what happened after I past out that day?" he asked, looking anywhere but at Sasuke, who had looked at him. The ravens face was unreadable, shortly after he looked away as well.

"I had passed out soon after you jumped in. I came to in time to see you fall. I just… completely lost it. I panicked when you didn't respond. I collapsed again soon after and woke up several days latter in a hospital tent."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry about me like that."

"We've already been over that. I just want to know what happened to you.

Naruto remained silent.

"Tell me," Sasuke pushed.

Sigh. "After I jumped in front of you my chest was cut open. I dropped to my knee's because of the pain and when I did he grabbed my arms and twisted them, snapping the joints. When he let go I tried to kick him but he managed to jump over my leg and caught me with a metal wire around my neck. I assume he put one end in his mouth because he reached around and placed a paper bomb on my chest. The blast knocked me out for just a moment but when I came to he was kneeling on my chest with one hand on my throat, choking me. His other hand held a kunai. Kyuubi gave me just enough strength to use my left arm to grab the kunai and kick him off, my right was almost completely useless at that point. As he was getting up I sliced his throte. I heard you call but… I thought I was finished so I just fell… I'm sorry," Naruto finished, silently crying.

Sasuke had only seen his friend cry once before, and it just didn't seem right. After all the pain the other had been through he had refused to cry. That was when the young Uchiha relized just how strong the blond really was.

Before he had met Iruka, Team seven and the other gennin he had been completely alone. He had been hated by the village and hadn't known why. He had fooled around in class just so the others would know he was there. His grades fell because of this and he suffered even more. He had to depend on himself and only himself. He was a loner, and didn't have a choice about it. It hurt Sasuke to think about that.

Without realizing what he was doing, Sasuke reached over and gently lifted Naruto's chin, lightly brushing away his tears. Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Sasuke, suddenly realizing what he was doing, pulled his hand away, blushing as well. Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to explain the door burst open and he was instantly standing beside the bed instead of sitting on it.

"Naruto- taichou!" Lee shouted. "It's good to see that your flame of youth still burns as brightly as ever!" Lee shouted as he walked in followed by Kiba, Neji, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Anko, and Iruka.

"Stop yelling Bushy-brows. Your voice will put him in another coma. How ya feeling Naruto?" Kiba said.

Said blond was staring at them, still trying to get over the shock of what had just happened with Sasuke. He blinked a couple of times. "Hey guys!" he yelled

"We were all worried about you, you know," Ten-Ten said with mock annoyance.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that."

"You almost die and you're apologizing to us," sigh, "I really don't under stand you. So trouble some," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Neji, how are your ribs?" the blond question, ignoring the Nara's comment.

""They're fine," the Hyuuga responded. "Though you should be more worried about yourself, you're far worse off then any of us have been."

"Yeah I guess you're right," he laughed.

"You guess.. I don't see how you ever became a ninja, let alone Jounin squad captain," Anko said.

"No one does," Iruka laughed. "Naruto, I'm really glad you're alright."

"Thanks Sensei."

Everyone drifted away slowly when visiting hours came to an end.

* * *

"Naruto-kun?" a nurse poked her head around the door early the next morning. "You have some visitors."

"Hm?" said blond looked up from the paper he was reading

"Yo! " called Kakashi as he wlked into the room, fallowed by Jiraiya.

"Hey kid."

"Kakashi-sensei! Ero-sennin! Haven't seen you guys in a while!"

"You seem to be feeling better," the Toad Sage said, eye twitching at his old nick name.

"Yeah, but I'm sooo board! Sasuke hasn't come by yet today, Iruka-sensei has classes to teach, and the others all have missions!" he whined. The two older men laughed lightly.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said evenly as he leaned against the window near the bed. "I have to ask-"

"If you came here to ask about what happened to me then you should ask Baa-chan, she took a full report not long ago. I don't feel like repeating it again," he stated. "So where have you guys been lately anyway?"

"Relaying orders between camps," Kakashi responded. The ex-anbu looked ready to push on the last topic when Sasuke walked in.

"So you two are here," he said. "Tsunade's looking for you. Apparently there's an issue at camp twelve and she wants you two go and help settle things," after they had gone the brunet sat on the foot of the bed.

"I heard Tsunade said you could be released soon."

"Yeah, but she also said that I need someone to check in on me everyday."

"That's why she sent me over here to talk to you. She thought it would be a good idea for you to come and stay with me for a while."

"What? You don't have to do that. I'll be fine after I leave here. Don't worry!" he laughed. "It's not like like living alone is anything new for me or…" he trailed off awkwardly, seeing the strange look on his friends face. 'sasuke?' "Something wrong? Um… Look just forget I said anything. It doesn't matter anyway-"

Sasuke cut across him. "Yes it does. No one deserves to be treated the way you have been. The way you _still_ are. I just wish you would tell me why you let people get away with it," he finished, looking at Naruto. The blond blinked and looked away slightly. "I know that it bothers you more then you let on. That mask you use can be pretty pathetic at times."

Naruto remained silent.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. You don't have to tell me now. It's your choice. And you're staying at my house until your shoulder heals."

"Sasuke I said it's-"

"Don't argue with me. I'm not running back and forth to your house across town every day. This'll be easie, there's a spare bed room down the hall from mine."

"Fine, Teme, if you have some kind of creepy anxiety or something!"

"Urusai, Dobe."

* * *

"So, I heard that you agreed to stay with Sasuke," Tsunade commented the next afternoon with a smirk.

"Yeah, no thanks to you! Why did you have to do that, anyway!" Naruto shouted.

"I thought you might enjoy staying at his place for a while," she answered, still smirking.

"What?! Why would you think that!"

"Well, I you don't think you'll _enjoy_ it," she started, her smirk becoming slightly evil, "then why are you _blushing_?"

"I-I am not!" he shouted, blushing even more at her comment.

"Hm. Whatever you say. Anyway, you're free to go when Sasuke comes." Just as she finished her sentence, said teen walked into the room. "Well, speak of the devil."

"Finally! I can't wait to get out of here!" Naruto shouted, jumping up.

"Hold on!" Tsunade called.

"Nani?! But you said I could leave once Teme got here!"

"You forgot your pills," she said, dropping a bottle into his hand.

"Oh…"

"If you don't take these," Tsunade said, jabbing him in the chest, "I will _personally _put you back in the E.R.," she finished with a poisoned honey smile.

"H-hai," the blond stammered.

"Come on, Dobe, lets go," Sasuke sighed, grabbing his friend by the back of his shirt and dragging him out of the room.

'Hm,' Tsunade thought as she watched them leave. 'I wonder how this will turn out.' She smirked lightly. ' This should be interesting.'

* * *

When the pair reached Sasukes apartment, Naruto dropped down on the spare bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Sasuke stood for a moment, just watching the other sleep. After all that he had done to him, Naruto still trusted him enough to just pas out in front of him like this. It really amazed Sasuke how trusting he could be. He felt responsible for the blond in a way.

The raven reached down and gently brushed soft strands of blond hair off the sleeping foxes cheek. The boy smiled softly in his sleep at the others touch. Soon after he turned and quietly walked down the hall to his own room.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Ha! You'll have to wait for that perfact NaruSasu momment! But you wont get it if you don't R&R! Yes. I am evil..O.o Bye Bye!!**


	5. Chapter 7

* * *

Naruto walked into the kitchen the next morning, stretching his good arm above his head. Sasuke sat at the table reading with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Finally decided to get up?" Sasuke asked, taking a drink.

Naruto yawned, scratching the back of his head tiredly. He moved to the refrigerator and took a drink out of the milk jug.

"After you eat we need to find you something to wear. The only thing you have is that trashed uniform," Sasuke smirked slightly, "and my cloths are obviously too big for you," he said as he watched the other teen. The black shirt he was wearing was nearly falling off his smaller frame.

"Shut up. It's not my fault I'm smaller then you," he grumbled.

"Either way, you need your own cloths."

"Yeah, but I'm telling you now, I don't have much money," Naruto warned.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for the cloths."

"I don't like owing people-" Naruto started.

"You don't owe me anything. You saved my life. This is the least I can do for you."

* * *

"Alright, this feels really weird."

"What does, Dobe," Sasuke sighed.

"Wearing your cloths in public," Naruto answered, fidgeting.

"And why is that weird?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. It just is. People are looking at me weird because of it. I mean, it's got the Uchiha fan on it. Plus," he said, glancing around nervously. "All the women we've passed look like they want to kill me because of it."

"Ignore then. It's my choice weather or not you can wear the shirt, not theirs." 'Besides, the Uchiha symbol looks good on you,' he added mentally, glancing at Naruto's back. His eye's snapped forward again and he mentally slapped himself. 'Did I really just think that?'

'I know that this is a little weird, but I like it," Naruto thought. 'It smells kind of nice… Whoa! I did NOT just think that!'He blinked when someone called his name. "Huh?"

"I said you're going too far."

"Oh." Naruto looked at the store Sasuke had stopped at. "Hey isn't this place kind of expensive?" he questioned.

"Don't worry about it. This place makes good cloths that will last through missions. Just pick what ever you want. Just promise me one thing, nothing that screams 'I over here! Kill me now!' like your old cloths." Naruto just stuck out his tongue.

* * *

(One month after Naruto began living at the Uchiha estate.)

"I told you not to be late for this Dobe!"

"Hey! Don't call me that Teme! Besides, you know that I'm a heavy sleeper!"

"Well I shouldn't have had to have actually flipped the mattress over!"

Sasuke and Naruto were late for an appointment with Tsunade and had been arguing all the way to the hospital, only stopping when Tsunade came storming over to them.

"What the hell are you two doing," she hist. "This is a hospital. Keep your voices down. You're already late for your appointment. I do have other patients that are on time, I can't wait for you two all day."

After looking over Naruto's wounds Tsunade assigned the blond different stretches to loosen the muscles, after she arranged a meeting for the next month.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with someone else?" Naruto asked later that afternoon.

Sigh. "Naruto, we've been through this already," Sasuke said quietly. "Iruka lives in a one person apartment. I wouldn't trust Kakashi or Jiraiya, and Sakura isn't even worth mentioning. Does staying with me really bother you that much?" he tried to ask normally, but he couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice, and maybe a little… hurt?

"No!" the blond answered a little too quickly. "I mean, I just figured that I cause you enough trouble in general that I shouldn't add to it, is all," he continued a little more calmly.

"You're not trouble, Naruto. You're a great leader, my only real friend, and the only person that I cam trust my life to in any situation. After everything that's happened to you because of me you still trust me. If my so called best friend had tried to kill me I don't know what I would have done." He paused, then added quietly, "But I wouldn't have stayed with him the way you did with me…"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment. Then he smiled. Not one of his idiotic grins, but a normal, relaxed smile. "The important thing is that you didn't kill me, and that you didn't leave. That's why I stayed with you, because you stayed with me," he blinked, then blushed. "Wait! That didn't come out right!" he yelled, waving his arm.

"Bakamono," Sasuke laughed as he walked out of the room, tossing his next comment over his shoulder at the door, "Don't for get that Tsunade wants you to start training again tomorrow. I'm going to bed." He left the room without turning around, trying to hide a blush that he just couldn't keep from creeping up on his face.

The blond sat in silence for several minutes, one question running through his mind, 'Why did I blush when I said that?'

* * *

As the two teens approached their usual training field early the next morning, Naruto spotted two familiar people near the entrance.

"Kakashi-sensei! Ero-sennin!" he yelled, waving.

"Yo!" Kakashi answered as usual, raising a hand.

"Why can't you call me something different for once?" Jiraiya sighed.

" 'Cause I don't feel like it," Naruto replied, sticking out his tongue. "So what do you want? I have training to do."

"That's why we're here. We want to see how much you've improved," Kakashi stated.

Naruto smirked. "So what do you want to see, Kakashi-sensei?" No one could miss the misjifus glint in the teen's eyes.

"How about this? I throw a jutsu at you, and you try to counter it?"

"He's still injured, or have you forgotten about that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Relax, Sasuke," Jiraiya said, moving to stand nest to the Uchiha. "Don't underestimate him. Kakashi wouldn't ask him to do this if he didn't think he could do it."

Sasuke wasn't convinced and opened his mouth to speak but Jiraiya wasn't listening. He was looking out at the two men that had moved to the center of the field, his face serious, eye's focused. "He's gotten stronger. He may even stand up to Kakashi. And he's getting closer to me, I can feel it," he seemed to be talking more to himself then to Sasuke.

A wave of fire flew from Kakashi's side of the field to his student. Sasuke watched as it moved closer and closer to his friend. As it was about to hit, the blond smirked. "You'll have to do better then that, Kakashi," and then the jutsu hit and the blond vanished into the flames. No one moved.

"That wont work on me now."

Kakashi stiffened. Naruto was standing mere inches from him, their backs almost touching. After the moments shock wore off, the silver haired Jounin pushed his head-band from his eye, the other hand slowly pulling a kunai from his leg holster. He flipped the weapon quickly in his hand and turned quickly, his weapon hitting nothing but air. He whipped around, searching for the blond when he was pulled into the ground up to his neck.

"I can't believe that actually worked on you," Naruto laughed as he stood above Kakashi.

The blond suddenly back flipped as the older Jounin broke free of the earth and aimed a punch at the teens face. Befor the blond landed he had begun to weave a series of complicated one handed seals. As soon as the last seal was formed, a large water dragon erupted from the small stream to their left and quickly surrounded Kakashi, watching him like a snake as he searched for a way out.

"He's got him completely trapped," Jiraiya said.

"He left an obvious opening. All kakashi has to do is take it," Sasuke said.

"No, if it was that easy then Kakashi would have made his move by now. Naruto did that on purpose. He knows that Kakashi will have no choice but to play into his hand. The minute he makes a move

Naruto will strike. He will likely try to capture him or knock him out."

'He's left me no choice but to play right into his hand,' Kakashi thought. 'How could he have improved this much?"

"Give it up Kakashi, he's got you this time," Jiraiya laughed. Soon after Jiraiya finished peaking Naruto dropped the jutsu.

"Heh, sorry Kakashi-sensei," he said whipping sweat off his brow. "Guess I can't hold my jutsu as long as normal right now."

"Hum. Maybe we should stop for now, you are still recovering after all."

"Good job, kid," Jiraiya said as Naruto and Kakashi approached. "You've really improved a lot."

"It's true. I expected you to have gotten better, but I didn't think your skills would have improved so dramatically," Kakashi added. "Your moves were all well planed." He paused, "But I have to say that it seemed like you were toying with me."

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Heh heh, well I wouldn't go that far. But my chakra is still pretty low, probably only around fifty percent still, and Kyuubi's still really tiered. I used a lot of his chakra during the war, plus he's still slowly healing me."

"Just remember not to over use Kyuubi's chakra," Jiraiya said seriously. "You may have gotten stronger, and you may have better control now, but don't forget that that chakra still puts a heavy strain on your body."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry, I wont do anything stupid."

"If a day comes when we don't have to worry about you, it'll be the end of the world," Kakashi said lightly.

"And if a day comes when you don't do something stupid it'll be the end of the universe," Sasuke added.

"Arg! You guys suck!" Jiraiya and Kakashi laughed while Sasuke smirked at the blonds out burst.

"It's good to see that you're recovering well," Jiraiya said.

"Hell yeah! And to celebrate, I've decided that you guy's are going to treat me to ramen!" Naruto declared as he turned and started to lead the way to the ramen stand.

The others followed shortly behind the younger blond. "I don't know how much 'treating' my wallet can take at the moment," the white haired sannin said weakly. Kakashi's visible eye curved in an understanding smile as he placed a hand on the others shoulder.

* * *

-Beep! Beep! Beep!-

"Unn…" Naruto reached a hand over to the table beside his bed and fumbled around for the alarm clock. Switching off the alarm he picked it up and brought it over in front of his blurry, tiered eyes.

Seven thirty… He blinked.

"Nani?!" He jumped up suddenly. He and Sasuke were supposed to meet with Tsunade in half an hour. "Kuso! Why didn't that bastard wake me up!" he complained, struggling to pull on his cloths while simultaneously trying to run out of his room, succeeding only in getting tangled in his pants leg and falling on his face.

"Sasuke!" he yelled several minutes latter, running into the kitchen. "Why didn't you wake me up!"

"I did," the raven replied calmly. "Three times."

"W-well you obviously didn't do a very good job of it!"

"And while you're standing there yelling, we have," he glanced at the clock, "fifteen minutes to get to our appointment."

"Ah! What are we waiting for!" Naruto ran down the hall and quickly yanked on his sandals, Sasuke fallowing at a slower pace. As he moved toward the door he brushed his bangs out of his eyes… "My head band!" he shouted, flying paced Sasuke and back into his room, not bothering to remove his shoes. "Let's go!" Naruto called as he rushed past Sasuke who was now standing just beyond the open door.

Sasuke sighed, "Baka."

"I heard that, Teme!" the blond shouted over his shoulder.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as he started running after the blond. To everyone around them the raven would have looked annoyed at the other teen, but Naruto could see the amusement showing through his eyes and started laughing to himself.

* * *

"You're late again!" Bothe Jounin flinched and took half a step back. "Do you two even know what it means to be on time?" You're not the only patients that I have to see today," Tsunade shouted.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama, pleas calm down. This is a hospital after all," a nervous looking nurse reminded from a somewhat safe distance.

Tsunade shot her a stern look, but continued in a quieter, if not just as intimidating, voice. "After everything that's happened I want you two back out on missions as soon as possible. We've lost too many ninja and I can't afford to send large groups of chunnin to do jobs that just the two of you could handle. That means you," she jabbed her finger in their direction, "had better get hear on time from now on," with that she turned down the hall.

Sasuke started to follow her, looking back after a couple steps when Naruto didn't move. He signaled with his head for the blond to fallow , stalking back when the other stubbornly shook his head.

"What are you doing? We really don't need to make her any angrier then she already is," he warned in a whisper.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going down there. I don't need her to break my arm again!" Naruto whispered back.

"Either way I suggest you follow her before she decides to come back here and kill us both for making her wait any longer."

"Uchiha! Uzumaki! If you two don't hurry up and get your asses over here!" the blond women threatened.

"I suggest you listen to her if I were you," the skittish nurse from earlier advised. "The counsel has been giving her a hard time about letting that Haruno girl back to work here. They won't let her continue to refuse without a solid reason for much longer. She's been taking it out on a lot of people."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other nervously before following thee Hokage down the hall.

* * *

"Sit," Tsunade commanded, pointing to the bed in the examining room. "Take off your shirt." Naruto obeyed silently, Sasuke again looking away after seeing the scars on his friend's body. Both Naruto and Tsunade noticed and looked at each other.

"Sasuke you don't need to hang around, I don't need a baby sitter," the blond grind.

"Hn. According to Tsunade you do," said teen responded, not making eye contact.

Naruto looked at the brunet with a blank face. "Baa-chan, can I talk to Sasuke alone for minute?" he asked, eye's not leaving the other male. Tsunade nodded and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you all of a sudden? You were fine until we came in here."

"I don't have a problem, Naruto."

"Then why won't you look at me." He waited. "It's because of the scars, isn't it." He waited again for a response. "It wasn't your fault Sasuke," he said when none came.

"That's not the point. No matter what you say, I still feel responsible."

"But why? I've left this alone since the first time it was brought up, but now I want to know why this affects you so much. You weren't like this when it was Kiba or Neji or any of the others were hurt. Why should this time be any different?" he challenged.

"Because it's not Kiba or Neji or any of the others. It's you, Naruto. It's always been different when it's you. And it has nothing to do with you being my leader. I care about you, Naruto," Sasuke said, finally looking at the blond.

"Sasuke I know we're friends but that's still no excuse for you to be acting like this," Naruto said in a stern voice.

"Do I treat you like our other friends?" said male asked, starting to get annoyed with the blonds thick skull.

"If you have something to say then just say it. I don't want your pity Sasuke," the younger teen was starting to get annoyed as well.

"It's not pity, bakerou!"

"Well what is it then! Tell me why you're acting like this then! If I can't tell what you're thinking then who the hell can!"

"It's because- Forget it. I would have thought you of all people would understand me better then you obviously do." The raven stood and moved to the door.

Naruto got up and caught his writs, turning him around. "I'm trying to understand you. I want to understand you. The real you that no one seems to think about, not just the one you one put up for people. But you make it so damn difficult sometimes. Tell me what's going on," he pressed in a quieter voice.

"Just forget it," Sasuke pulled his arm away and walked out of the room.

Tsunade returned a minute latter, "What was all that about?"

"I don't know," Naruto sighed. "But I think I should get my own apartment again. I think I should give Sasuke some space.

"Well there is a new apartment that should be finished in a few days. It should be perfect for you."

"Arigato, Baa-chan."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Don't count on it," he smirked as he sat backwards on a chair, right arm stretched out to the side as Tsunade examined his shoulder. "So how much will the apartment cost?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"I don't want to take the place for free."

"Then give me some advice as payment for now."

"You're asking me for advice? That's a first," he smirked again.

"It's about Sakura," she started. Naruto remained silent. "Since we found you outside the hospital that day, and for reasons before then, I've stopped training her and stopped her work here at the hospital. Even with my power as Hokage the council is beginning to question my reasons for doing so. I though that I should ask your opinion before doing anything."

"So why'd you kick her out?"

"You know why."

"I just want to make sure," he smirked.

Sigh. "When she saw you that day the only thing she thought about was gaining more experience as a med. Nin. not saving the life of her teammate. It was sickening. I didn't want to train her in the first place, but we needed more medical nin's and she had the proper chakra control. I had hoped that if I trained her right then she might change but obviously I was wrong," she said with a slight edge to her voice.

Naruto remained silent for a while. "Personally I don't think that she has the right attitude to be a Konoha ninja. But that has nothing to do with the current situation, her work as a member of cell seven isn't in question. As for her work as a medical ninja, all I can say is that she was talented. As for being your student I can't say anything for that. AS her master you have every right to stop teaching her.  
"But I'm just one person. And because of our personal history I can't speak without bringing that into my choice," he finished.

"I'm not asking for you opinion as a Jounin but as her friend and teammate."

"Heh. Well in that case I think you were right to kick her out. If she could see her teammate at deaths door and only think about training then you have every right to make the decision you did.  
"And what's worse is that if it had been anyone else then she would have actually been concerned. I mean, if it had been Sasuke she would have been all over him. But like I said, I'm just one person."

"You know, I think you've changed a little, brat."

"Heh, not really. I've just learned to stop and think sometimes. "

"Alright, you seem to be healed enough to take of the sling and start using this arm again," Tsunade said smiling. "Just be careful."

"Arigato, Baa-chan," Naruto said, standing and pulling his shirt on. "How long did you say it would be till the apartments ready?"

"It should take at least a week. Are you sure that want to move on such sort notice? I'm sure Sasuke would let you remain at the Uchiha compound with him. You two seem to be pretty close."

"I know he would, but I think it's probably best if I left anyway. It seems like things are getting kind of complicated, I can't really explain why though. But I guess I just hope that thing will go back to normal if I just give him some space."

'Complicated, huh?' "Well I still think that you should talk to him about it."

"Hai, hai," he responded sarcastically."Baa-chan no baka," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Tsunade growled warningly. Naruto ran out of the room laughing, avoiding answering her.

* * *

"Now where did that damn Uchiha go?" Naruto wondered allowed to him self as he walked through the crowded streets. "Kuso, why did he have to take off like that." He stopped and looked around. 'Where did he go? To early for him to have gone back to the house, and he doesn't eat out unless I force him to. So that means that he's either training or hiding someplace I would never think to look.' "Guess I'll try the training field first."

When he arrived at the field there was no singe of the brunet anywhere. He quickly looked around and moved on to the next field, eventually returning to the compound. Again the Uchiha was nowhere in sight.

"Kuso! Where the hell is he! I've checked everywhere!" He dropped onto the couch. "Damn it," he mumbled."Where could he be?"

Then something flashed into his mind.

-- He saw himself walking past the small pound and dock that he would sit on when he was younger. He glanced down and saw a young brunet his age looking out over the water. The boy glanced up at him, then looked quickly away. Naruto did the same and kept walking. Looking back over his shoulder, the other boy was smiling.--

"Why didn't I think of that earlier!" he shouted, slapping his forehead. "That's the most obvious place he would go!" he jumped up and ran out of the house.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the edge of a small dock overlooking the pond he would train at as a kid. His left leg hung over the water, his right pulled up to his chest. Sasuke reclined on his left arm, the other draped across his knee, as he watched the setting sun paint the water and the sky matching colors. He didn't move when someone sat down beside him.

"I've been looking for you for a while now," Naruto said at length, watching the water. "I actually have something to tell you. Tsunade said that my shoulders healed. And when I moved in several months ago we agreed that I would get my own place gain when that happened, so-"

"If that's what you want to do," Sasuke replied, not taking his eye's off the water.

"It's not that I don't like staying with you," he cast a half glance at Sasuke. "It's just that things seem to be getting kind of complicated the last few days. I just think that it would be best to have some space."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. It's your choice." Sasuke stood and started to walk away.

Naruto stood and started to follow him. "I just think that it would be easier if I did."

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed, stopping. "You don't need to explain this to me. It's fine. It's no big deal." Naruto smiled.

* * *

Sasuke helped move Nartuo's things into his new apartment the next week. The rooms were all fully furnished, a gift from the Hokage. The others had also left gifts and Kiba had taken the liberty of inviting them all over the nest night to celebrate.

"And why did Kiba just invite himself over for a party like that with out asking me first!" Naruto complained. "He hasn't changed at all."

"Did you really think that he would treat you any differently because he was placed under you? I didn't think even you were that stupid," Sasuke remarked.

Naruto didn't answer, he knew Sasuke was right, but he wasn't going to let him know that. "so what time are you going to come by tomorrow?"

"What time do you want me to?"

"Well I figure Kiba and the others will be around sometime that night, so I figured we could get in some training before hand."

"Hn. Why don't we meet at the usual training field around seven, that should give us plenty of time." He glanced at the clock. "I should get going, it's getting late."

"Guess you're right," Naruto said, walking to the door with him. "Ja ne."

"Ja."

As Naruto shut the door he sighed and turned to face his new home. He walked from one room to another, foot steps hardly making a sound on the new wood floor. "Well," he said, "Guess it'll take some time to get used to being alone like this again," he sighed and moved to the bed room, turning out the lights along the way.

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly back to the Uchiha main house. He had gotten used to living with the loud blond, and now that he wasn't there the place seemed even colder and more deserted then before.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to get used to this again," he said, moving from one empty room to the next, floor creaking slightly under his feet.

He dropped onto the bed and lay on his back, one arm lying across his stomach, the other over his eyes. The feeling of the house returned to the empty pressure he hadn't felt in months. It would take some time to grow accustomed to it again.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Sorry bout posting this a week later then normal... I had some serious writers block with part of this... :hides behind couch: Hope he lenght makes upfor it though! w Comments? Questions? I'll try to clear up anything if youre confused. R&R for awsomeness and cookies!!**


	6. Chapter 8

* * *

"Oi! Teme!"

'Finally,' Sasuke thought. He had been standing in the training field for the last hour. "You're late baka," he said as the blond walked up to him, one hand in his pocket the other scratching at the back of his head.

"Wari, wari."

"Hn. Lets just start," he slipped easily into a fighting stance. Naruto followed his lead. Each remained completely still, watching the other carefully. It was Sasuke who made the first move.

In a flash he was in front of Naruto, a round house kick aimed at the side of his head. Instead of trying to block, the blond spun down into a crouch and swept his leg under the raven's ankle.

The Uchiha quickly back flipped, landing in a crouch several feet away. He watched as the blond calmly stood and regained his original stance. 'Hn. This should be interesting.' He carefully drew six kunai from his leg pouch and threw them at the blond. All six were easily dodged.

Naruto prepared to launch himself at Sasuke when he felt a numbness spread through his body. 'What the?' He looked at Sasuke, and then at the six kunai, which had landed in a circle around him. Then a slight chirping reached his ears. Each kunai was charged with a miniature version of chidori. The placement created a charged ring, paralyzing him and holding him in place.

'D-damn it!' he looked back at Sasuke, who smirked at him.

"Give up, Naruto? I'd rather not hit you with the full attack after you've just healed."

"Sh-shut up, Bastard!" 'Damn, he's right. If I can't get out of this cage before he finishes building his attack then I'm done. But there is no way in hell that I'm gonna loose to him by forfeit.' The chirping grew steadily louder and the kunai were now glowing with blue lightning.

"Last chance," the raven called. Naruto clenched his teeth; he was running out of time. "Your choice."

Sasuke released his gathered chakra, the kunai were instantly connected by blue light. Naruto watched, as if in slow motion, as the chidori was released from each kunai and began to extend along the ground towered his position. As he watched one thought ran through his mind.

'Kyuubi…' His eye's closed for a split second and when they opened they were no longer blue, but a deep, bloody crimson. He crouched down, arms crossed in front of his face. Hot red chakra flared up around his body just before Sasuke's attack hit its mark.

An explosion shattered the air and Sasuke shielded his face as he was thrown back from the force. When he opened his eye's a cloud of dust swirled in the center of a ring of burnt grass. As it cleared Sasuke saw the swirling chakra of Kyuubi dissipating like a dwindling fire. Next he saw Naruto's eyes looking at him over his arms as they faded back to blue.

"What the hell is going on hear?"

Naruto's eyes snapped up to look over Sasuke's shoulder as he whipped around to look at the edge of the forest. He relaxed when he saw who it was. "Kakashi."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto called as he fell in line with Sasuke.

"What are you two doing over here?" the silver haired man asked, surveying the damage.

"Sparring," Naruto shrugged.

"You did all this," he gestured at the burnt grass and now splintered posts, "because of sparing?" he asked.

Before they could respond another voice was heard. "Arg! Kakashi-sensei! Why did you take off like that?" Kakashi sighed as both teens tensed as Sakura walked out of the woods.

"What's she doing here," Sasuke asked roughly.

"Huh? Sasuke-kun! Long time no see!" the girl chirped. Sasuke glared.

"So what are you doing here Sensei? Don't you have missions?" Naruto asked, ignoring the pink haired chuunin.

"Tsunade thought that it would be best if I took Sakura back under my wing for a while," he answered, not surprised by the blonds coldness towards the girl.

"So you're the one that got stuck with her. What did you do to disserve that?" Naruto laughed. "Well at least she can focus on more important things now."

"I knew that Tsunade's been in a bad mood, but I didn't think she would be that cruel," Sasuke added.'

"What did you say Naruto!" Sakura yelled, clenching her fist, completely ignoring Sasuke's agreeing comment.

"I believe _We_said it's about time that Tsunade gave her time to something important instead of dealing with you," said blond responded, facing the girl with sharp eyes.

That's when Sakura punched him, or tried to. Before it could make contact with the blond haired Jounin Sasuke had stepped in and caught it. "I suggest, Haruno, that you don't attack my captain," his voice was cold and even.

"What? But, Naruto's not-"

"Actually he is," Kakashi cut in. "It seems that you're behind the times. Naruto was promoted to Jounin five years ago, one year before Sasuke. All of the other members of the original Gennin teams were placed under him."

"What? But- Why? How?" she stuttered, roughly pulling her hand out of Sasukes grip. "How was he chosen for all of this? And- How was he promoted before me?! Ever since the academy he's been nothing but a fool-"

"Sakura! That id enough," Kakashi cut in. "I'd advise you not to speak about your superior like that. You know nothing about Naruto's abilities and think far too highly of your own. You'd do well to learn something about respect. You're dismissed." Giving the blond one last hard look, the pink haired girl left. Kakashi sighed. "I don't know what Tsunade-sama expects me to do with her."

Sasuke glanced at the now setting sun. "Oi, Naruto. We should go; Kiba and the others will be looking for us soon."

"Oh yeah! I almost for got about that. Kakashi-sensei, we're having a party at my house, Kibas idea, you should come!" he smirked. "Unless you're to 'busy' with Iruka-sensei," he said.

"What?! A-and what are you insinuating, Uzumaki!"

"Ha ha! Ja Sensei!" He laughed as he ran off with the raven close behind.

* * *

"Did you see the look on is face when I said that? That was awesome! He probably thought we hadn't figured it out yet."

"As interesting as Kakashi's privet life is, I think you should be more worried about your house," Sasuke said as they walked.

"Huh? Nonde?"

"Knowing what Kiba is like he'll probably bring sake. Remember what he was like after our first victory during the war?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Yeah, we were in that small village and he managed to get some sake. He got so drunk that he started to hit on Neji 'cause he thought he was a girl," he started laughing.

"Hn. But remember that he also gave some to Lee. I don't think that you want a drunk Lee in your apartment," Sasuke pointed out.

"Ack! Y-yeah, that would be a problem…" Naruto said nervously. "Well, if that did happen Neji and everyone could handle him right?"

"Oi! Naruto!" as the pair reached the blonds door they turned to look down the street.

"Kiba!" said blond called back as the Inuzuka approached.

"Hey Fox-face, long time no see. Guess what I brought," he said as he produced several cases of sake.

"That's just like you, Inuzuka. Do you have to get drunk at every party you go to."

"Shut up Uchiha!" the second brunet retorted. Sasuke ignored him.

"So where's everyone else?" Naruto asked. As if to answer his question the remainder of the group came into view at the end of the street.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly, Neji nodding from her side.

"Naruto-taichou! It's good to see you in good health once again!" Lee exclaimed, giving his signature 'good-guy' pose.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Lee, you really don't have to call me captain like that… It's kind of annoying," his eye twitched slightly.

"But you are my captain, it's only right," the older male pressed.

"And it's only right that you dint annoy the hell out of him. Believe me, having someone call you captain all the time is such a drag."

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey Fox-face! Are you gonna make us stand here all night or are you actually gonna let us in?"

"Shut-up, Dog-breath! I'll let you in on one condition!" Everyone gave him a confused look. He smiled. "No one gives Lee any sake." The group laughed and agreed, Lee looking slightly embarrassed. Naruto opened the door, giving Lee a playful shove as he past through.

* * *

"A'righ' everyone," Kiba called several hours later, voice slurring. "A toast t' our fearless leader, Uz'maki Naruto," he said, raising his sake, the others doing the same.

Naruto thanked them and added, "But I couldn't have done anything without such a great team."

"A team is only as good as its leader," Sasuke said from his seat next to the blond on the couch.

"Hey, th' Uchiha actually said something nice!" Kiba shouted, dropping down in between the two. He put his arm around Sasuke in a head lock. "Wha's th' matter Uchiha? You drunk or somethin'?"

"No. But you are," he responded roughly, pushing the other teen off of him and into the blond.

"How 'bout you Fox-face? You drunk?"

"Not quite," he laughed.

"Well we're jus' gonna have to fix that aren't we?" Kiba stood unsteadily and walked into the kitchen. When he returned he held a bottle of sake which was quickly shoved into the blonds hand. "There. I'll give ya ten bucks to drink that in one go."

"Let me see that," Sasuke reached over and grabbed the bottle. "This is the strongest stuff the village makes. He'll never be able to handle this."

"Ah, come on Uchiha, stop being so protective. Yer ruining my fun," Kiba complained.

"Yeah Sasuke! I can handle anything!"

"Hn. Just don't come crying to me later," Sasuke warned, tossing it back and turning away.

"Alright! Ten bucks Fox-face!"

"Make it twenty."

"Fine, fine, just do it already!"

Sasuke sighed, got up and walked to the counter separating the kitchen and living room. Turning to lean against it the raven looked back at the blond who was currently coughing from the burn of the alcohol as Kiba laughed. He sighed again.

"You know, Uchiha, for someone most of the women in Konoha call the 'Ice Prince' you can wear your emotions on your sleeve at times." Sasuke glanced to his left to see Neji standing beside him.

"What do you mean, Hyuuga," the younger asked, looking back at the now obviously drunk blond.

"You know what I mean. You make it painfully obvious that you have feelings for Uzumaki," came the calm reply.

Sasuke glanced passively at the man beside him. "Where'd you get that idea," he asked lightly.

"You can deny it all you want, Uchiha. But I would give him a chance." Neji's eyes past over Kiba and Naruto. "He may not realize it yet, but I believe he feels the same way about you."

The party died down slowly, everyone drifting away around two in the morning. Kiba had past out earlier with Naruto around one thirty and had been woken up long enough to be half dragged half carried out by Lee. This left Sasuke alone with a completely unconscious Naruto. Sitting on the arm of the couch near Naruto's head he watched the other teen sleep.

'Maybe Neji's right,' he thought. 'Maybe I should give it a chance. I have been a bit obvious about this. And I can assume that Shikamru's figured it buy now,' he sighed. 'Now if only Naruto would get it and let me know how he feels. Even if he doesn't feel the same at least I would know. He deserves to be happy," he paused in his thoughts. "Whether or not that includes me." His hand moved to trace gossamer fingers over the whisker marks on the tanned cheek. He blinked as the other teen moved slightly into the touch.

Gently picking up the blond, he quietly carried him into the bedroom and laid him down. H e stopped at the door and whispered, "Goodnight, Naruto. Aishiteru."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Notice!: Feauter updates may be late! This is the end of what I had already writen so it may take me a while to update. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 9

_-'...'- Naruto speaking to kyuubi in his mind.  
**/"..."/**_ Kyuubi speaking to Naruto.  
_

* * *

_

_--'Goodnight, Naruto. Aishiteru.'—_

"Ugh… My head…" Naruto groaned. "What the hell happened?" His mind slowly worked over what had happened the night before. "Ugh. Kiba… Why the hell did I listen to him…" He slowly sat up and opened his eyes, then quickly shut them, head throbbing as the morning light hit them.\

"Huh? How'd I get in my bedroom?" he asked himself, looking around. "I remember passing out with Kiba… And then… Sasuke… He must have brought me here… He said something as he walked out last night…" he paused and looked at the clock. "I'll figure it out later, I need to clean up."

Naruto walked slowly to the bathroom and took a couple aspirins, splashed his face with cold water, and walked out into the main part of the house. He looked over all the glasses, empty bottles on the floor and tables, and all the other trash left over from the previous night.

"Ugh, forget it," he groaned, rubbing his forehead. Pushing some trash out of the way Naruto dropped down on the coach on his back. The blonds mind drifted back to the night before.

'I wonder what Sasuke said. I don't know why, but it seems really important. There has to be away to find out…' Naruto shut his eye's and when he opened them he stood in the alcove before the demon fox.

_**/"What do you want, brat."/**_

_-_'_Is there anyway that you could show me what happened last night when Sasuke left?'-_

_**/"Hm. Of course I could. But why should I bother."/**_

_-'Damn it! This is no time for you to be a complete ass! This is important!'-_

_**/"Hm,"/ **_the great fox turned it's head so one large, fiery eye faced the boy. Naruto held its gaze. _**/"Very well."/**_

The alcove brightened and Naruto was back in his room watching through blurred eyes as Sasuke walked to the door. The vision went black for a second as his eyes shut. He saw the raven stop at the door and speak, but the words sounded distant and muffled, as if he were hearing them through a closed door. His vision went black as the door shut and then brightened to once again revile the alcove.

_-'Arg! That doesn't help with anything! I couldn't even understand what he said!'-_

_**/"Ku ku ku. You are so naive, Kit,"/**_ the demon laughed.

_-'Urusei baka Kitsune! It's not like you could understand him or anything.'-_ the blond grumbled.

_**/"Of course I could understand him. I hear everything that you do and more."/ **_The Fox's eyes gleamed as they watched him from the darkness of the cell.

_-'Then could you show me what you heard?'-_ Once again the alcove brightened to reveal the same image as before, but each sound seemed to amplified. Naruto watched as Sasuke paused at the door. And this time when he spoke, instead of sounding muffled, his voice floated back clearly.

Naruto was pulled out of his inner thoughts by a knock on his door. Standing he walked towered the door, cursing the person on the other side as they knocked again, the sharp sound thudding painfully in his head."Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He blinked in surprise as he opened the door. "S-Sasuke," he stuttered slightly. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Hn. I thought you could use some help after last night."

"O-oh. Well I was just gonna leave it till tomorrow," the blond explained, dropping back on the couch. "I have such a bad headache."

"I warned you about that, dobe," the raven said, sitting on the second couch.

"Hey, Sasuke, you remember how you asked me why I let the villagers get away with treating me the way they did?" Sasuke nodded, not understanding why the blond was bringing this up now.

"Well, the truth is, I used to hate everyone in the village because of the way they looked at me. When I was younger I used to fight back when adults would beat me. But the more I did, the worse it got. But if I just let it happen they would get board and stop.  
"Back then Kyuubi was still weak and couldn't heal me as quickly as he does now. About a year before I entered the academy a group of drunks chased me into an ally and beat me pretty badly. I was only half conscious when another kid my age ran over to me after they left. Before I blacked out I remember him asking where I lived. When I came to I was in bed with me wounds bandaged.  
"I didn't find out who helped me until I started school the next year. I didn't get a good look at the persons face, but I recognized your voice, Sasuke. I wanted to repay you somehow but then our rivalry started and eventually we became friends. Then I met the other gennin. Even though the other villagers were still cold to me I decided that I wanted to protect me friends, and that meant protecting the place that they lived. And because of the way you helped me I had even more of a reason to want to protect you." Sasuke didn't speak and a short silence fell until Naruto spoke again.

"I heard what you said last night, when you left my room," he said quietly.

Sasuke froze, his breath catching in his chest. He waited for Naruto to continue. When he didn't, Sasuke stood. "I should go. I have a lot to do," and he moved to the door.

"Huh? Hey! Sasuke, wait!" Naruto called, jumping up from his seat.

Sasuke stopped at the open door. "Forget it. You don't have to say anything. Forget I ever said anything," he said calmly, and then he was gone.

Naruto stood in that same spot for a moment then slowly shut the door and leaned his back against it. He rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm such an idiot. Why the hell did I just stop talking like that?"

* * *

- Knock! Knock! Knock! -

"Sasuke! Come on! If you're there then open the damn door! Come on, I haven't seen you in two days, I need to talk to you!" Sighing Naruto turned and walked away. 'Damn it. This is all my fault. Sasuke obviously wasn't planning on telling me that day and now because I froze up he thinks I rejected him. And now he won't talk to me."

"-ruto?"

Naruto blinked, "Huh? Oh, hey Iruka-sensei." He mumbled.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Iruka asked with concern, laying a hand on the blonds shoulder.

"It's kind of a long story," the blond sighed.

"I've got plenty of time. Why don't you come to my house and I'll see ifI can help?" he smiled gently.

* * *

"And after I froze up he just walked out and wouldn't listen to me! And now I haven't seen him for two days! Every time I go to his house he's either not there or he's ignoring me," Naruto finished explaining.

"So he finally admitted it to himself, hum?" Iruka smiled. "I was beginning to wonder if he ever would.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke finally admitting to himself that he loves you. He's felt that way for a long time, but I don't think that he ever really accepted it until just recently. You getting badly injured I think is what really drove that fact home for him." Iruka sat quietly as Naruto thought this over.

"But... If that's true, then why didn't he listen to me when I tried to answer him last night?"

"Sasuke's a very proud person; you should know this better then anyone. I don't think that he was ready for you to know about how he felt. I imagine that you caught him off guard when you brought it up. Honestly? He was probably afraid that you would reject him. After everything that's happened to him over the years the only way that he's learned to deal with loss was to cut him self off. To stop some feeling that could possibly hurt him before it even stated.  
"What you need to do, Naruto, is to figure out how you rally feel about Sasuke," Iruka continued seriously but gently. "If you can't honestly say that you feel the same way then leave him be. He'll come looking for you when he's ready," he paused. "But if you do love him, then you need to find him and tell him, because he needs to know."

Naruto sat quietly for a moment. "I'm going for a walk," he announced distractedly. Iruka let him go without another word.

* * *

To be continude.

* * *

**Heh... Sorry for the short ch. It would be longer but I have mager writers block with this for some reason... Anyway like always R&R! I love yer comments! **


	8. Chapter 10

**Up dates!! Finaly!! XP Sorry it's been so long... School started and I've been busy... I'm a senier!! Yay one more year!! ... Anyway... Heres the next chap. Hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters. I wouldn't know what to do with them if I did. X3

* * *

After leaving Irukas Naruto found himself walking in the forest surrounding Konoha. He would often visit the forest when he had a lot to think about and didn't want to be found quickly. The quiet sounds around him helped him think. In the past he would sometimes talk with Kyuubi, but the Fox had been spending most of his time sleeping recently.

'Do I feel the same as Sasuke?' Naruto thought as he wandered aimlessly under the green light shining through the trees. 'I mean, I think I do. I want to be with him, but I don't know if I can honestly say that it's love. But… do I even what that feels like?  
'I want to say yes but what if it doesn't work out? He's my best friend and I don't want to loose that if something goes wrong.' Naruto sighed for the hundredth time as he continued to walk aimlessly through the woods.

The sun was raising to its full height now, the air beneath the green canopy still cool and relaxing. Despite it being midmorning and cool under the trees, the forest was oddly silent. At any other time this would have put the young blond on watch for danger, but as he continued to walk he was unaware of the bloody eyes that followed him from the shadows, and the gentle rustle of a cloak.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. This was ridiculous. He hadn't seen or talked to Naruto in two days. In two days. Instead he chose to sit in his apartment alone and avoid the other teen because was embarrass by his upland confession. He was Uchiha Sasuke damn it! He wasn't someone who ran away because something didn't go exactly as planed, and the fact that he had done just that made matters even worse.

"I'm such a fool. That night I told myself that Naruto deserved to be happy with or without me, and I still believe that." The Uchiha decided. "I need to find Naruto and straiten this out." With that thought in mind Sasuke stood and left in search of the blond. "I'll try his apartment first."

Sasuke stepped out his door and held his bangs out of his face as a strong breeze sent them into his eyes. As he started walking he couldn't shake off a feeling of unease, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

* * *

'Ugh, I don't understand why Lady Tsunade let's herself get so far behind in her paper work,' Shizune thought as she lugged an arm loud of notebooks, files, folders, mission reports, and other documents up to Tsunades office. She paused in her clime and looked out over the village from the exterior stair that rapped around part of the Hokage Tower. A line of clouds was gathering slowly on the horizon but the skies above the village was clear and open to the afternoon sun. Shizune smiled softly and was about to continue her clime when a flicker of movement caught her eye.

"Huh?" the women turned her head as a messenger hawk turned and began to angel towered her from a short distance away. 'That's strange, it should go directly to the message tower,' she thought as the bird drew closer. With a gentle flap and a clatter of claws on the wooden banister the hawk landed beside Shizune and bent its head so the scroll it carried could be removed from its back before it took off once again.

Shizune continued to watch the bird for another few seconds before turning her attention to the paper she now held, and quickly scanned its contents. "What?!" she cried before running up the remaining stairs, leaving the papers were she had placed them on the steps.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called, throwing open the doors to the blond women's office.

"Huh?" the Hokage asked tiredly as she lifted her head off the stack of papers in front of her.

"This isn't the time to be sleeping!" the brunet said, moving forward and holding out the paper she had received. "Members of Akatsuki have been sighted around the towns just north of Konoha."

"What!" Tsunade snatched the note from her friends' hand.

"It says that scouts saw them heading in this direction. The notes at least two days old, we can only assume that they're now near the village, and they could only be looking for Naruto."

Tsunade finished reading the message, "Shikamaru!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," said Jounin answered, stepping in from the hall.

"Go to the wall and alert the guards to the situation. Tell that the members of Akatsuki may be in the area. Tell them to be on watch for any suspicious characters around the wall. Also, find Naruto and bring him hear, I need to speak with him about something."

"Hai," Shikamaru responded, before disappearing to carry the Hokages message.

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke called as he knocked on the door to the blonds' apartment. "Naruto, open up, I need to talk to you." He paused and waited for a response before trying again. Sighing, he reached into his pocket and drew out a small key chain. "I'm coming in," the brunet called as he unlocked and opened the door. "Naruto?" he called again, closing the door. He walked further in to the apartment. "He isn't here..." Sasuke thought, looking around. "So where is he?"

"Uchiha," Sasuke turned as he locked the door again and saw Shikamaru walking towards him. "Is Naruto here?"

"No," he replied bluntly.

"Well do you know where he is?" the other teen questioned, getting annoyed at the ravens attitude.

"Why would I," Sasuke replied as he started walking away.

"Well for one the two of you have been virtually joined at the hip lately," the Nara mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke shot back at the other teen.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied. "Look, do you have any idea where he could be? I've already been to Ichiraku and the monument."

"Try Irukas then, he goes over there often enough," Sasuke said, beginning to turn away.

"He's not there, I saw Iruka and Kakashi on the way here," he sighed. "This is so troublesome. I need to report back to Tsunade, I'll see you later."

'Well, now I two less places to check,' Sasuke thought as he watched the Nara leave, before moving off in the direction of the dock.

* * *

"You couldn't find him?"

"Hai, I looked at Ichirakus, the Hokage monument, and he isn't with Iruka because I saw him and Kakashi while I was on my way to his apartment," Shikamaru explained.

"We need to find him incase something happens with Akatsuki. We can't take any chances with them so close by. Find Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi. They may be able to suggest places that he might go."

"I spoke to Sasuke when I reached the apartment. He didn't know where he was either."

"Did I ask if you spoke to Sasuke already?" Tsunade asked sharply.

"No, you didn't," Shikamaru responded. "I'll bring all three of them hear," he continued before leaving. 'Women are so troublesome.'

* * *

Sasuke sat among the lower branches of a large tree, his back against the trunk, one leg drawn up to his chest, the other hanging off to the side. He picked slowly at the branch between his legs with a Kunai, notching the wood.

'Where could he be?' He looked up as he felt a familiar approaching chakra. Looking to the left of the field he was sitting near, he watched as Shikamaru approached his position.

"Uchiha, Tsunade wants to see you in her office," the other teen called, looking up at the tree. "After all that work I end up a glorified messenger boy, what a pain," he added in an undertone, looking down and shoving his hands in his pockets, lifting his gaze as the raven landed in front of him.

"What does the Hokage want?" Sasuke asked.

"A message was received earlier today. Two Akatsuki members were reported in an area surrounding a village not far from here. They were last sited heading in this direction and Tsunade assumes they are near the village and are searching for Naruto. She ordered me to find you, Kakashi and Iruka after I told her that I couldn't locate him. She believes that you three may be able to help."

Sasuke's stomach clenched as he listened to the report. Considering the circumstance stance it was possible that the blond could have already been found by Akatsuki. But no, if that were the case then there would have already been some sort of confrontation. Sasuke subconsciously clenched his teeth and fists, nails biting into the soft flesh of his palm as he leapt away with Shikamaru.

* * *

She ordered me to find you, Kakashi and Iruka after I told her that I couldn't locate him. She believes that you three may be able to help."

Sasuke's stomach clenched as he listened to the report. Considering the circumstance stance it was possible that the blond could have already been found by Akatsuki. But no, if that were the case then there would have already been some sort of confrontation. Sasuke subconsciously clenched his teeth and fists, nails biting into the soft flesh of his palm as he leapt away with Shikamaru.

Sasuke listened in silence as Tsunade explained the situation and the contents of the letter. "I've had Shikamaru search for Naruto within the village wall in all the places that he's known to visit but he wasn't found."

"I can't think of another place he may be," Iruka stated.

"I can't say that I know much about Naruto's personal habits outside of the field. The only thing I can say is that Sasuke's the best one to ask," Kakashi stated after a moment.

"As much as it hurts to admit, I think Kakashi's right," Iruka remarked. He then turned to look at said teen. "Is there any other place he would go?"

Sasuke remained silent for a moment, "Ther's a small pond outside the village that he goes to but he isn't there." The group fell silent for a short time.

Sasuke thought back over his conversations with the blond, trying to remember any other place that may have been mentioned. -'Sometimes I go out into the woods. It's quieter then inside the village and it's harder for others to find me when I want to be alone.'- "The woods around the village..." Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?"

"He told me once that he would wander around in the woods outside Konoha when he wanted to be alone," the Uchiha repeated.

Tsunade opened her mouth to respond when the doors were thrown open and a Jounin ran in. "Tsunade-sama! There's been a sitting of a member of Akatsuki in the woods!"

"How long ago? How far from here?" Tsunade ordered.

"The report came in fifteen minutes ago, from a scout two miles out."

'Naruto...' Sasuke thought, clenching his fists.

"Shikamaru! Go with him and prepare scouts to sweep the forest for Akatsuki!" the  
Hokage ordered. "Iruka, search the village for Naruto once more. Sasuke, Kakashi, begin searching the forest!"

"Hai!" the four nin called in unison before leaving.

'I just hope we can reach him before they do.'

* * *

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time as he stopped walking and looked at what little of the sky he could see through the thick tree limbs. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again, a determined look now in them.

"Alright, enough being stupid. I'm going to find Sasuke and figure this out face to face. No more of this running away," he turned around to head back towered the gates.

As he took the first step, a jolt ran up his spine, his eyes widened, and his body froze. 'W-what the... I- I can't move!' His body shook as his muscles struggled to carry out their given orders. His eyes flicked wildly from side to side, searching for the source of the trap. He shivered when he felt a presence inches from his back as a shadow covered him.

"So, we meet again, Naruto-kun," a deep, smooth voice said, just behind his ear.

'Itachi!' A glint of light caught his eye as he saw a black and red clothed arm slid into his view, a needle held easily in his grasp. 'Come on body! Move damn it! Move!' he cried as he watched the needle move closer to the soft flesh of his neck.

"Rrraa!" with a flare of chakra Naruto whipped himself around, aiming a back fist at Itachis head. He gagged as a fist impacted with his ribs, knocking all the air from his body, and causing warm red liquid to spill from his mouth as he coughed, coloring the green grass below him a deep crimson. He winced slightly as he felt the needle sink deep into his neck. His body began to go numb, his vision fading to black around the edge, "S-sasu...ke... He...lp..." he called weakly before passing out.

* * *

Sasuke landed, breathing roughly on the limb of a large tree. 'Where the hell is he?' He was now nearly half a mile from the village gate and had seen no sine of the blond teen. 'He's been gone most of the day, he could be nearly anywhere in this forest,' Sasuke thought as he surveyed the surrounding tree line. 'If only there was some sine of him...' Just as that thought crossed his mind a large spike of familiar chakra erupted to his right. 'Naruto!' The raven immediately ran in the direction the energy had come from.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**So there it is. I only plan on having two more chap's so watch out for them! As always R&R!**


	9. Chapter 11

**Hey ! I'm back with a new chapter!  
Disclaimer: I domnot own Naruto or any of the other** **characters.**

* * *

-- 'Naruto winced slightly as the needle sank into the skin of his neck. "S-Sasu…ke… He…lp…" he called weakly before passing out.—

* * *

"Such pointless resistance," Itachi stated smoothly, holding the blond by the neck in front of him, watching as his face contorted I pain. His nails dug into the soft skin, causing red rivulets to slide down and gather in the nape of his neck.

The older male jumped back, pulling the fox with him as a flash of blue light rushed past where he had just been moments before, quickly followed by the younger Uchiha.

"Let him go Itachi," Sasuke growled, red eyes glaring from the shadows of his bangs.

"Hn. And why would I do that, little brother? Akatsuki has great need of what he carries." Itachi spoke smoothly, holding the blond against him and licking at the small amount of blood that had gathered at his throat.

Sasuke leapt forward, kunai drawn. Itachi threw his blond captive aside, bringing up his own knife to block as his back was slammed against the tree behind him. "Don't touch him again," the younger growled.

'Interesting.' Itachi threw Sasuke back, causing him to slam into a tree across the clearing. He gasped as all the air rushed from his lungs. A hand closed over his throat, lifting him higher until his eyes were level with the blood thirsty jewels before him. "It seems my foolish little brother has become infatuated with my prey."

Sasuke rose a shaking had and gripped his brothers wrist. "Naruto-" his right hand moved to the kunai pouch on his leg, "does not-" he slipped his finger through the end, "belong…to you!" As he ground put the final statement he sliced the blade across his brothers throat.

Jumping back, a flicker of surprise crossed Itachis face as a thin line of red appeared on his flesh. Without giving the other a chance to recover, Sasukes hands ran through a complicated series of Signes and a wave of fire erupted from his mouth and engulfed the older man.

As the flames cleared, Sasukes eyes searched for any sine of his brother. He could feel him near by, but could not locate his possession. His eyes flicked near Naruto as he searched the trees for Itachi.

"It seems you are not as weak as you once were, little brother. But you are still far too weak." Sasuke tensed as an arm flashed across his vision from his back, and he felt sharp, cool steel slice across his throat. He screamed in pain as he grabbed his neck, feeling the red liquid gush from his body. The piercing sound quickly faded as blood gathered and blocked his voice.

Sasuke jolted back to reality, clutching his smooth neck, sweating and breathing heavily, He fell to his knees, one hand at his stomach, the other supporting his weight as he gasped for air. 'Damn him and his fucking gen-jutsu!' he looked back at Naruto, Itachi standing calmly in front of him. 'I can't let him take Naruto. I have to concentrate.' He pushed himself to his feet. Trying to steady his breathing and shaking limbs.

Clenching his fists to stop them from shaking, Sasuke charged forward, aiming for his brothers face. He quickly followed with a hook kick to the others head. Flipping away, he unleashed a volley of shuriken and kunai. All were easily dodged or caught. 'If I use a fire jutsu I could easily cut off his escape routs, or at least slow him down long enough for another team to see it and call for backup. But if I did that I could hurt Naruto. I can't keep him out of the fire and fight Itachi at the same time. I have to think of something fast. I don't know what Itachi did to him, but it looks like whatever it is is getting worse,' he thought as his eyes traveled back to the blond. His skin was covered in a layer of sweat and his breathing harsh.

"It seems that the poison is slowly taking effect." Sasukes eyes snapped back to his brothers face. "Don't worry, little brother, he'll live, if just barely. After all, he needs to be alive for use to extract the Nine Tails from him."

'Bastard!'

* * *

Kakashi moved quickly as he searched the forest. After leaving Tsunades office, Sasuke had moved to the main entrance of the village while the silver haired man had left from a smaller entrance at the opposite end of the village. Since leaving the immediate perimeter he had encountered nothing but a small team of scouts who and seen no travelers or other shinobi for several hours.

'I don't think Naruto would have moved so far from the main gate. It would have taken more time then he's had to reach any location this side of the village. I'll star moving towards Sasukes position now and should reach him soon enough.' Kakashis hand moved through a series of seals, as he finished he thrust his hand towards the ground and a cloud of smoke erupted from his palm, as the smoke cleared revealing a small pug in a blue vest and Konoha head band.

"What is it Kakashi?" the dog questioned the scarecrow.

"I need you to help me locate Naruto. There have been sittings of Akatsuki in the area and he hasn't been seen in several hours. The most we know is that he's outside the village. I'm heading around to meet up with Sasuke now. Let me know if you smell anything on the way."

"Hai," Pakun confirmed before jumping off with the ex-ANBU.

* * *

'Huh?' Naruto thought numbly as a second voice reached his ears, sounding distant and muffled. 'Sasuke?' he wondered as the voice spoke again. His eyes flicked open weakly, vision blacked around the edge as he watched through a half lidded gaze as his friend was thrown across the small field. 'Why do I always get into situations like this… and drag you along with me…?' he thought as his mind faded into unconsciousness, carrying him to the front of the cage holding the great Nine Tailed Fox.

-'Hey, stupid Fox! Why don't you help me out here! I need to help Sasuke! Itachi could kill him!'- Naruto yelled to the demon hidden in the shadows.

The creature opened one large, crimson eye and fixed it on the blond. **/'The Uchiha brat will have to survive on his own. There is nothing I can do.'/ **it growled.

-'What's that supposed to mean! You want me to just sit here knowing that Sasuke's in trouble! And you're just gonna sit in there and do nothing while that poison Itachi injected in me slowly kills me!'- Naruto accused.

The Kyuubi growled, his eyes narrowing. **/'The poison was not meant to kill you. This 'Itachi,' as you called him, needs you alive to get to me. He would not be so foolish to kill you.'/**

-'Then why don't you just stop it so I can fight!'-

**/'As you have already been told by your leader, my chakra cannot heal everything.'/ **(1)

Naruto bit back his retort and glared down at the water covered floor to his right, fists clenched at his sides. He lifted his head towards the high ceiling, 'You better not die, Bastard. I still haven't answered your question yet,' he thought to him self.

* * *

(1) I don't Know what chapter it was, but either Sakura or Tsunade said this about his Shuriken Rasengan.  
**Have you ever noticed that they never seem to have head sets in fanfics like this? I know that Itachi's not perfect but this was my first time writing for him. Anyway, R&R for cookies and love!**


	10. Chapter 12

**Alright! Finally! The LAST CHATER in this fic! I wonder if anyone is still reading this after the long silence? -_-" Sorry about that too... ^_^" With finishing high school and starting college this past September I havn't had much time, and each time I started I would get writers block... DX But of course the minute I sit down to 'study' for finals the whole thing just comes right out XD. Anyway, if anyones still looking at this sorry excuse for a story lets get to it!**

* * *

Sasukes frustration grew as he watched Itachi weave between his attacks as easily as the wind could lift a falling feather. After all these years of training, of all the pain that he endured, after all of the pain that THIS MAN had forced upon him, it still wasn't enough.

He had devoted his entire life to revenge. He had taken away what little remained of his childhood after that night. He had removed anyone that could have influenced his choices and secluded himself from the rest of the village, and he had been as happy as he could have been in that situation. Things had gone the way that he had plan; until he had encountered a certain blond loud mouth after his graduation from the academy. The blond had repulsed him at first; he had never encountered anyone as loud before. But there was something about him, something that had drawn him in. There was just SOMETHING there, and he couldn't keep away from him.

Sasuke had done just the thing that he had been determined to avoid. He had begun to grow attached to someone. He hadn't been aware of it at the time, not consciously at least. Slowly, imperceptibly, he had begun to change. He spent time with the other members of his team, or more specifically with the strange blond, the others were just there, a price that he had to pay to be with the other as far as he was concerned. He slowly began to open up to the other young ninja, though they never mentioned the past at first, they both seemed to have a mutual unspoken understanding that they both had things that they would rather not remember, and that drew Sasuke farther in.

He didn't understand. Somehow, someway, that idiotic blond had changed him! Changed Sasuke Uchiha! And Sasuke had done nothing, NOTHING, to prevent it; he had even welcomed it in a way. If it had been anyone else dragging him around the village, anyone else that had nearly forced his door open at all hours of the day and night, had forced their way into his secluded life, then things would never have gotten this far. Then Sasuke wouldn't have become so interested, so… attached to the actions of this intruder.

Even worse still, he had fallen for the blond. He had wanted to protect him, wanted to keep him from getting hurt, and when he finally realized his mistake, things had gone too far, he had tried in vain to leave, to get things back on the tracks he had laid in place all those years ago, to dedicate his life once again to finding and destroying Itachi. But that blond, that damn blond had chased after him. Sasuke had pushed aside his feelings, he had challenged himself and his strength, he had gone so far as to thrust his arm through Narutos chest, but in the end, he could no longer deny the fact that the blond was more important to him then the shadows of his past. But he still had not yet realized the extent of his attraction.

He could no longer deny the fact that he loved the blond when he saw him fall on that battle field, the day he woke up in the hospital, the first time those blue eyes, clouded as they were, look at him for the first time in weeks… when he had felt his heart clench in pain when silence followed that same blonds statement not so long ago, and how fear had gripped that heart yet again when he saw the unconscious teen in his brothers grasp. He knew that there was no way that he could let that would let his brother take away another person that he cared about. Not while he was still alive. He would do anything to prevent that, even if he had to leave that person behind to prevent it.

A yell escaped the younger raven's lips as his attack made contact with his brother, causing the older male to skid back several feet as he whipped blood from his lip. He would never let this man take his blond away. His eyes changed from dark onyx to a deep, chilling, blood red. Every detail was clear to him as the color changed. Every movement stood out as those eyes focused on the object of his hatred, the cause of all of his pain. The person that now posed a threat to the one person that he would do anything to protect.

Both men moved in the same instant, matching the others movements perfectly. Each attack was blocked, countered, redirected as easily as if it had all been planned before hand. Both broke free of the movements and dashed back, circling around the clearing, matching pace and moving their hands through a quick set of seals. Sasuke drew in a large breath before bringing his hands up before himself and released a line of flames that soon engulfed the man before him. It may have only been for a split second, but the older male had hesitated in his movements, eyes narrowing slightly in pain, his movements faltering, and Sasuke had taken the chance to attack.

Sasuke watched as the smoke began to clear; Itachi wouldn't go down so easily. As the smoke drifted aside, Itachi stood there, his arms crossed in front of him, his jacket now in tatters, forearms burned, but something had prevented any further damage. The chakra around his body had formed a shield, encasing the skin, protecting it from the fire. 'So that's how he's doing it… But the effect doesn't seem to last long, its already fading… ' and even as he watched the blue around his brothers flash faded, 'He can't sustain it for long, his eyes are draining him, he's over used his sharingan. All I have to do is catch him before he can put that shield back in place,' his eyes once again flicked over to the blond on the ground not too far away, regardless of the fact that he would not be killed, the poison would undoubtedly have some lasting effect if not treated. 'Just hold on Naruto, I'll protect you this time. I won't let Itachi hurt you again.'

'I need to find a way to get closer to Itachi before he can replace that chakra, if I can do that then I can take him down with one shot. Anything from a distance will take too much time, and with that sharingan, as draining as it is for him, he'll know what's coming before I even launch an attack. I need to use the smoke as a cover and then get a point blank shot. Kakashi should have picked up our location by now, and if not then he's more useless then Haruno.'

* * *

Kakashi and Pakkun quickly made their way around the perimeter of the village, their eyes flicking quickly from side to side as they searched for any sign of the young blond's whereabouts, 'Where could he have gone? He wouldn't have left the village, or at least not the forest around it… He has to be somewhere near by…' Kakashi's head snapped up, his eyes widening at the upsurge of chakra that suddenly rushed over him, he quickly regained his balance after missing a step in his movements. 'That was Naruto!' his eyes narrowed, that came from Sasukes area, if he's still anywhere near by his original position then he should be able to reach him quickly, it'll take me at least fifteen or twenty minutes from this place…' his eyes narrowed. "Kakashi," said man snapped back to attention as the small dog beside him spoke. "Right, sorry Pakkun. Go back to Tsunade are inform her of the approximate location of that chakra spike, have her send reinforcements to meet up with me on the way, something's not right." The small dog nodded, "Understood," and then he was gone. Kakashi set off at top speed once again, 'This isn't good.'

_

* * *

_

-'Arg! Oi! Dumb Fox! C'mon, there has to be something that you can do! I need to help Sasuke!'

- And once again the blond was greeted with silence. He knew that his constant questions would have the same answer no matter how many times he presented it, but still felt compelled to ask. _–'Come on! At least answer me!'_-

**/'As I have stated before whelp, the Uchiha brat must fight on his own. The drug that was given to you has restricted my chakra flow along with your own.'/**

_-'Then what the Hell can I do! I can't just sit here and let Sasuke get himself killed!'-_

**/'No matter how many times this is stated by you there is no change in the outcome of this pointless badgering. All that can be done is to sit and wait for any of your other comrades to find you. You've learned how to fight, I'll give you that much, but now you need to learn how to wait, and know when to leave things to those under you.'/ **The great fox turned its fiery eye on the enraged blond, **/'Regardless of what ever feelings you may have for them.'/ **The blond bristled and clenched his teeth, his nails digging into the flash of his palms, eyes shadowed by his hair, _-'That's exactly why I can't just sit by and let him get himself killed.'- _

He tilted his head back, his eyes looking up towards the unseen ceiling of the Kyuubi's cell, -_'There's so much that I need to tell him, so much that we need to talk about. I don't want to lose him, not now, not when things could be so much better then what they used to be…'_

* * *

Kick, flip, dodge, punch, kunai, block; the movements seemed endless as the younger man continued his assault on the older raven before him. Sasuke jumped to the side to avoiding another of his brother's waves of fire, 'Itachi's chakra is weakening, but I don't have much left either,' as if to confirm this, his body shuddered, his legs threatening for a moment to give out beneath him as he landed unsteadily, 'I'll have to finish this quickly.' Just as this thought filled his mind, Itachi's hand was once again closed around his throat, his back held firmly against the rough bark of the surrounding trees. "Foolish Brother, you still can't beat me can you? Even after all these years you still lack enough hatred." Sasuke gasped for breath as the hand tightened. "I no longer have time to play with you, Sasuke. It seems that I must end this once and for all," and with that, Itachi quickly drove his kunai towards his brothers heart. 'This is my last chance!' Sasuke though as he fought to gather enough chakra for one last chidori before his brother could pull back, or drive his knife into his heart.

_

* * *

__-'I wish I could at least see what was going on!'_- Naruto complained again as he continued to pace back and forth in the ankle deep water. _–'I can't stand this. These sounds are driving me insane! I need more than just the sound effects!'_- he yelled to no one in particular.

_**/'Kit, that's enough!'/ **_the great demon growled. _**/'Your incessant complaining is grating on my last nerve!'/ **_The blond stopped for a moment to send a glare in the demons direction before resuming his original path, the sloshing of the water echoing off the walls that surround them.

For several long moments all that could be heard was the sloshing of the water and the muffled sound of the fighting outside of Narutos body. There was silence and then the blond tensed, his body went cold. –'_I smell blood. Lots of blood_,'- his voice was soft, he turned his face to the shadows that enveloped the "ceiling" of the dungeon that they stood in, his eyes sharp. –'_Sasuke… What's happening out there?_'-

* * *

For a moment the only sound that filed the forest was the soft drip of blood as it colored the grass crimson. Sasuke coughed and felt the warmth of blood flow from his mouth, quickly followed by the sharp pain of the knife that had been driven into his chest, just missing his heart as it sliced into his lung. But his senses were focused on the warmth and wetness that surrounded his arm, and the gentle, shallow breath that moved over his neck, accompanied by drips of thick red blood. "Well done, Sasuke…" the voice was quiet.

"Why. You could have avoided that easily," Sasuke rasped. He could practically feel Itachi smirk, "Maybe I didn't have to." Sasukes eyes widened as the man in front of him vanished, his body suddenly numbing, his vision blackening, 'Poison-,' he reached up and grasped the handle of the knife in his shaking hand and yanked it from his body, the force of the action causing him to drop to his knees, shaking his head in a vain attempt to clear his sight he moved his hand to try and slow the flow of blood from the deep wound in. 'Damn it! Alright, this is my last chance.'

Sasuke glanced around; forcing his eye to focus long enough to make sure that each kunai was in place, encircling his brother as he moved forward from the center of the field. Sasuke grasped a kunai in his hand and focused his chakra into it, the chirping sound faint as the energy was passed along to the other knives. 'I have one shot at this, whether it works or not I won't have anything left.' As the older male reached the formations center he the chirping had just reached its max and Itachi's bulled eyes widened, "Now!' Just as the elder Uchiha seemed to realize Sasukes plan, the ice blue lightening struck, the points collided, and the force threw both combatants back into the surrounding trees.

Sasuke coughed as the resulting wind blew dust through the air. 'Did it work? Is it over?" He struggled to raise himself off the ground, small bits of stone and rubble falling from him as managed to get his arms beneath him. 'Where's Naruto?' turning his head in search of said blond, seeing him lying not too far from his left. Again his vision began to dim and he felt the steady drip of blood from his chest. 'Where's Itachi.' He glanced back around the field; he could see nothing more than shapes through the dust that still fell through the air. His eyes began to fall despite his efforts, the last thing catching them before blood loss and chakra depletion final claimed him was the shifting of smoke as a figure moved towards him.

_

* * *

__-Bring that light closer! I need to see his wounds! -  
-Where's that antidote!-_

The voices that surrounded the raven made no sense to him as he looked into and unbearably bright, white light through his half lidded eyes. Where was he? What was he doing here? He had to go look for Naruto; he had to be sure he was alright! The noises sounded muffled even though he was sure that they were in the same place as him. A steady mechanical beep reaching him through all the shouting and chaos that seemed to surround him, the steady beat lulling him into sleep, as his consciousness retreated into its self, one of the shadowed figures leaned over him and seemed to call his name.

* * *

"I'll be right back to check him over." "Alright, thanks Baa-chan." The two voices were followed by the sound of door opening and then shutting quietly. The young Uchiha opened his eyes a fraction and blinked against the brightness of the room he was in. When his eyes had adjusted, e slowly turned his head in the direction that the voices had come from. His eyes met the back of a blond figure which sighed and then turned around to face him, securing a leaf headband around his neck as he did so. A look of shock crossed the blonds face, "Sasuke! Are you alright?" the man quickly crossed to the side of the raven's bed and sat down in the chair beside it, worry coloring his bright blue.

"Naruto…" the raven coughed weakly at the dryness of his throat. "Here, drink this," said blond offered a small glass of water to the Uchiha who, after taking a sip asked, "What's going on?"

"What's going on? What's going on? You've been out for a whole week, that's what's going on!" the blond shouted. "Because of that stunt you pulled against Itachi you almost died!" The Uchiha blinked at this outburst. "That 'stunt' I pulled?" he began. "That 'stunt' kept him from dragging you off and killing you!" he attempted to yell back though his voice was still hoarse from disuse over the last week. "Well why didn't you call for back up! Kakashi was sent out with you wasn't he! You didn't have to take on your brother on your own you know! That wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do! All you had to do was send out some sort of signal and slow him down long enough for Kakashi or someone to show up! What were you thinking! Was this some kind of payback for what I did on the field or something! I thought we had already settled that Sasuke! I sorry if what I did pissed you off, but what you pulled was just as stupid!" Sasuke remained silent, not having the energy or willpower at the moment to argue with the other shinobi. After ending his miniature rant, Naruto sighed and relaxed back into his chair, resting his head in his palm, elbow propped on the arm rest. Silence fell between the two, broken Tsunade returned a few seconds in.

"Ah, I see you finally decided to wake up, Uchiha," the older blond moved over to the opposite side of the bed from Naruto and quickly checked the raven's condition. "You seem to be healing up well. You should be alright to leave in a few days. Just take it easy for now," Sasuke thanked the blond Hokage after another short inspection of his chest, and was soon left alone with Naruto once again. Silence spread over the room once again. After what seemed like an hour Naruto spoke quietly. "Sasuke, um… About what you said before everything happened… I don't think I ever really gave you an answer." Sasuke waved his hand, his eyes closed, "It's fine Naruto, really. You don't have to say anything-" The Uchiha opened his when he felt pressure on the bed, his sentence cut off as lips gently pressed against his own. He lay shocked for a moment before relaxing into the others kiss, eyes falling closed once more, his hand moving to gently cut the back of the blond shinobi's head.

Slowly the blond pulled back, staying just close enough that his unrestrained locks gently brushed the others forehead, and Sasuke looked into the clear eyes before him. "How's that for an answer?" the blond smirked slightly at the look of slight shock and confusion in the Uchihas eyes before pulling back completely, allowing the brunet to sit up in the bed. "I'm sorry for not saying anything before, Sasuke. I know that I should have, but I was just surprised, you know? It wasn't exactly something that I was expecting to hear from you." Sasuke nodded. "You should get some more rest," Naruto continued, standing to leave. "I come by sometime tomorrow." As he turned Sasuke called to him, "Naruto," said blond looked back at him. "What happened to Itachi?" "He got away somehow. There was a lot of blood, but Tsunade thinks he must have met up with Kisame or one of the others nearby, since they do always seem to travel in pairs anyway. Some trackers were sent after him but they came back empty handed not too long ago." Sasuke nodded silently once again, and the blond waved and walked out of the room.

* * *

Three days after regaining consciousness, Tsunade deemed Sasuke healthy enough to be discharged. The fox and the raven walked through the hospital doors, talking lightly to each other as they began to cross the small courtyard. As the gate came into view, however, the blond stiffened slightly and fell silent, Sasuke following his gaze to the pink figure standing by the entrance which had turned and was watching them as they approached. "Sakura," Sasuke growled, still not having forgotten her actions towards his blond. "Relax Sasuke," Naruto ordered softly, said raven glanced sidelong at him but said nothing more.

As the pair moved closer, stopping a short distance away from their former teammate, Sakura glance nervously between them. "Naruto, Sasuke," she greeted quietly, not fully meeting either of their eyes. "Haruno," Naruto replied evenly. The raven remained silent. "Um… I just want to… apologize for the way that I treated you, Naruto. I was way out of line. I had no right to talk to you the way that I did, and I'm very sorry." She bowed her head as she finished. As she glanced up nervously, seemingly waiting for some sort of response on the blonds part Naruto could see the nervousness in her eyes along with some amount of sincerity. She may not be sure of all the point against her, but she was trying to make things right at least in part. "Just remember that in the feature, Sakura." Naruto slowly walked past the girl without looking back at her, Sasuke following his lead.

Neither spoke as they walked, preferring the comfortable silence to any sort of conversation. As they moved past the small pond, however, Naruto spoke up. "So, when are we getting your things?" Sasuke glanced at him, confused. "What are you talking about?" Naruto lifted his hands up behind his head, "Well to be honest, I don't really like living on my own so I figured that we could move back in together. And I figure that we should use my place seeing as Tsunade went through all that trouble to get it fixed up and all. And your place is just creepy! The few times that I was there on my own it felt like something was going to jump out and eat me!" he finished, turning and walking backwards in front of the Uchiha, arms thrown out to either side. "And besides," he smiled at the raven as he stopped walking, catching Sasuke in a quick kiss, his arms draped loosely around his neck, "I figured that now that you had your 'answer' you'd want to stay together." The raven smirked in response, pulling the blond closer, "You do have a point there," he kissed the blond once again, slowly tracing his tongue over the others bottom lip before slipping it inside, his hand in the small of the foxes back. He pulled back and smiled softly at the man in his arms. "Let's go home."

-**END**-

* * *

**Well? Good, bad, horrendous? Please R&R, flames will be used to heat my dorm room! ^_^ Thats it for this story, which still needs a title -_-... Anyway, till next time! D2FG**


End file.
